My Choice It's You
by 3240.KKB
Summary: Ini untuk Sequelnya. Karena ini Dunia mereka yang lain numpang! Just KiHae. Menjadi putra kesayangan dari dua namja kaya beda Negara siapa yang tak mau? Ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan bukan? Tapi sayangnya ini bukan hal yang diharapkan seorang Kim Kibum. Kibum, Donghae, Sungmin, SiHanChul
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: My Choice It's You

Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Lee Sungmin, Choi siwon, Tan Hangeng, Kim Heechul

Bagi yang mau baca silahkan ^^

"Huh…" Kibum kembali menghembuskan nafas bosan saat ditatapnya dua pria tampan bertubuh tinggi tegap yang berpredikat sebagai ayahnya yang sedari tadi tak juga berhenti dari kebiasaan buruk keduanya setiap kali bertemu, apa lagi kalau bukan pertengkaran dan adu mulut tak penting.

'Umma…..kenapa kau begitu tega meninggalkan kekacauan ini padaku…. Tak bisakah kau bawa juga orang-orang tak penting ini bersamamu..' rutuknya dalam hati, Oh Kim Kibum tak bisakah kau membiarkan ummamu tenang disurga tanpa dua namja merepotkan yang kini bersamamu..

"Dia putra kandungku aku berhak menentukan masa depannya….."

"Kau memang ayah kandungnya tapi aku yang selama ini merawatnya…. Aku lebih berhak menentukan masa depannya"

Sepenggal perdebatan yang selalu terjadi diantara keduanya memang sering sekali membuat seorang Kim Kibum semakin ingin tak mengakui keduanya… yach, Choi Siwon dan Tan Hangeng, dua orang pengusaha kaya beda Negara ini adalah kedua ayah Kibum. Kedua ayah?

Tak sedikit orang tahu tentang kisah dalam keluarga rumit nan aneh ini. Kibum adalah anak dari pernikahan Kim Heechul dan Choi Siwon akan tetapi sebuah kesalah pahaman yang terjadi membuat tuan Choi berpisah dengan istrinya, setelah bercerai dari Siwon, Heechul menikah dengan pengusaha kaya yang berasal dari negri tirai bambu bernama Tan Hangeng. Akan tetapi saat usia Kibum menginjak 10 tahun Heechul meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan. Dan selama itu pulalah Kibum hidup bersama ayah tirinya.

Heechul tak pernah mengizinkan siapapun mengganti marga putranya baik itu Choi ataupun Tan, dia tetap bersih kukuh mempertahankan Kibum sebagai seorang Kim. Baginya tak ada yang pantas memiliki anaknya selain dirinya sendiri. Dan hal inilah yang menjadikan pusat dari segala masalahnya saat ini. Saat ummanya sudah meninggal maka siapa yang berhak atas Kim Kibum? Choi Siwon yang merupakan ayah kandungnya atau justru Tan Hangeng yang selama ini merawatnya?

Kibum bukan tak ingin memilih dia hanya tak bisa memilih, andai dirinya bisa hidup mandiri tanpa bantuan siapapun, berhak menentukan hidupnya sendiri dan berkuasa akan apa yang ingin ia lakukan, oh sungguh hal itu adalah mimpi terbesarnya selama ini. Tapi apakah kedua ayahnya ini akan begitu saja membiarkan putra semata wayang mereka hidup mandiri tanpa pengawasan? Jawabannya sudah pasti jelas dan terang TIDAK AKAN!

Menjadi putra kesayangan dari dua namja kaya beda Negara siapa yang tak mau? Ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan bukan? Tapi sayangnya ini bukan hal yang diharapkan seorang Kim Kibum.

"Bisakah pertemuan ini segera berakhir? Aku masih punya urusan!" Kibum akhirnya angkat suara, jengah juga kalau terus begini, mendengarkan ocehan orang terhormat yang tiba-tiba melupakan derajat hanya untuk bisa menentukan siapa yang berhak atas masa depan Kibum.

"Pertemuan ini akan berakhir jika kau sudah menentukan pilihanmu bummie?" jawab Hangeng tenang, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sosoknya kala menghadapi ayah kandung anaknya itu.

"Jadi siapa yang akan kau pilih? Pilihan Appa atau pilihan China oleng ini?" Siwon ikut ambil suara.

Kibum menghembuskan nafas lelahnya lagi, tak ingin pertemuan ini semakin berbuntut panjang karena pertengkaran yang akan berlanjut karena pilihannya. Dengan sangat lemah, pasrah, lelah dan entah apa lagi kata yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan Kibum saat ini, akhirnya Kibum mengambil sebuah jalan tengah

"Aku akan menemui dua orang itu, aku tidak akan memilih sebelum aku melihat dan mengenalnya, baiklah itu jawabanku, aku permisi." Kibum segera bangkit dari duduknya membungkuk sebentar pada kedua appanya dan berlalu dengan langkah cepat.

Tidak sadarkah kedua namja kaya dan terhormat yang berpredikat sebagai ayah tersebut bahwa mereka kekanakan? Bahkan anak mereka jauh lebih dewasa dalam mengambil sebuah keputusan.

"Kita lihat Tan Hangeng, pilihanku pasti yang terbaik." Siwon memicingkan matanya, menatap remeh sosok yang duduk disebrangnya.

"Jangan senang dulu tuan Choi, aku lebih mengenal Kibum dibanding dirimu." Ucap Hangeng tak kalah sinis.

T.B.C or DELETE ?

Saya sangat berharap Reader mau meluangkan waktu buat isi kotak amalnya, eh maksudnya kotak review, karena satu kata Reader itu Motivasi saya….

Kamshamida. ^^


	2. Chapter 2

tittle: My Choice It's You 2

Cast: Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae, Choi Siwon

Warning: banyak typo soalnya saya ngetiknya ngawur #plakk

yang minat baca silahkan... ^^

Kibum mendudukkan dirinya dalam bis yang akan membantunya sampai keperusahaan sang Appa, Hyundai corp. Baginya duduk dalam bis bersama orang lain, memiliki nilai tersendiri, entah apa yang membuatnya lebih memilih bis dibanding deretan mobil mewah yang hanya sekali tunjuk pun bisa dia dapatkan.

Matanya terus menatap keluar jendela, mencoba memulai kembali nostalgianya dengan kota ini. Kota dimana ia dilahirkan, meski pada nyatanya kota ini sudah banyak berubah setelah 12 tahun kepergiannya, tak ada yang sama dengan apa yang dulu mata kecilnya rekam dalam kenangan dan ingatannya, hingga sosok yang tengah bejongkok dihadapat anjing putihnya sedikit banyak menyita perhatiaannya, dipandangnya sosok itu sejenak. 'manis' itulah kesan pertama yang Kibum dapatkan.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di Hyundai corp, perusahaan terbesar seantero Korea. Kibum mulai melangkahkan kakinya masuk dalam bangunan tinggi itu. Beberapa sapaan penuh penghormatan menemani tiap langkah kakinya, ada perasaan jengah menyelinap dihatinya kala itu, tak bisakah dirinya diperlakukan biasa saja, itulah yang terus dia rutukkannya dalam hati, hingga langkahnya terhenti pada sebuah ruangan bertuliskan 'Presiden Direktur'. Kibum memasuki ruangan itu, Siwon tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan putranya itu

"Ah..kau sudah datang Bummie…" Sambutnya hangat, dipeluknya putra semata wayangnya itu penuh sayang.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ungkap Kibum datar.

"Kau tak terlambat sama sekali, justru sepertinya Donghae yang terlambat kali ini." Balasnya tenang.

'Donghae? Nama yang manis' batin Kibum

Siwon segera mengangkat telfon diatas mejanya.

"Apa dia belum tiba?" tanyanya pada seseorang diseberang telfonnya itu.

"Sudah tiba? Apa kau sudah menyuruhnya untuk langsung masuk ruanganku?" Tanyanya lagi. Siwon diam sejenak menunggu jawaban

"Oh baikalah, terima kasih." Diakhirinya panggilan itu, sejenak siwon melirik kibum yang hanya duduk diam sambil membaca buku yang tadi siwon letakkan diatas meja.

'Kemana dia?' Gumamnya dalam hati.

ARGH!

BRUAKK!

PRANG!

SREK!

Kegaduhan tiba-tiba membahana dari luar ruangan Siwon, dengan cepat ia dan Kibum berlari keluar ruangan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, saat itu yang tersaji dihadapan kedua pria tampan itu adalah…

Berkas-berkas yang bertebaran kemana-mana, entah itu berkas penting yang salah atau benar, belum lagi beberapa gelas pecah, juga tatapan ketakutan yang terlihat dari beberapa pegawainya yang tak sedikit pula yang terduduk dilantai, keadaan kantornya kini benar-benar seperti habis tersapu badai tsandy, hancur berantakan dan tak berbentuk.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Siwon saat tersadar dari keterkejutannya itu.

"Maaf presdir, tapi ini semua karena…" Pegawai itu memberi jeda dalam ucapannya, diliriknya seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka yang tengah mendekap anjing putih dalam gendongannya. Siwon dan Kibum mengikuti arah pandang pegawainya,

'Bukankah dia anak manis yang tadi?' Kibum cukup kaget dengan keberadaan sosok manis yang tadi sempat dilihatnya saat naik bus 'kenapa dia ada disini?' lanjutnya.

"Donghae-ya, ada apa ini?" Tanya Siwon pada seseorang itu. Kibum terkesiap mendengar ucapan Appanya.

'Jadi dia yang bernama donghae..' Batin kibum lagi

"Aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan Bada dari orang-orang jahat itu Ahjussi." Jawabnya seraya menunjuk beberapa pegawai yang tak juga bangkit dan masih terduduk dilantai, masih syok mungkin.

"Kenapa membawa Bada kemari?" Siwon bertanya dengan nada lembut tak ada amarah disana, sekalipun sosok manis bernama Lee Donghae itu, telah sukses membuat kantornya hancur berantakan.

"Aku tak tega meninggalkannya Ahjussi." Jawabnya lirih, Donghae tahu Siwon tak akan marah padanya, tapi ada rasa takut disana.

Siwon tersenyum, "Bukankah dirumah masih ada Teukkie hyung yang akan menjaga Bada?"

"Tapi aku ingin membawa Bada jalan jalan." Jawabnya masih dengan suara lirih.

Siwon tak mau lagi bertanya jawab dengan anak manis dihadapannya, dia sungguh tahu bagaimana Donghae, keinginanya adalah hal yang bersifat mutlak, menolak justru akan semakin merepotkan.

"Arasso, masuklah Hae, dan kalian bersihkan semua kekacauan ini."

Siwon membawa masuk Kibum dan Donghae kedalam ruangannya.

"Ahjussi ada apa memanggilku? Apa Ahjussi mau mengajakku jalan jalan?" Donghae langsung membuka suaranya begitu pintu ruangan Siwon tertutup, Siwon tersenyum.

"Ne, kau akan jalan jalan, tapi tidak denganku, tapi dengan putraku."

"Putra Ahjussi?" Gumamnya, lalu mata bening miliknya terarah pada Kibum yang duduk tenang disofa,

"Dia?" Donghae menunjuk Kibum yang hanya dijawab anggukan oleh Siwon.

"Dia putraku, Kim Kibum." Donghae menetap Kibum lagi, mata beningnya mengerjap lucu

"Tidak mirip." Komentar Donghae,

Aish,,,,, Kibum merutuk dalam hati, sungguh sosok manis dihadapannya ini membuatnya begitu gemas, rasanya ingin menarik kembali kata-katanya mengenai sosok didepannya ini.

Siwon hanya tersenyum,

"Apanya yang tidak mirip Hae? Kau ini ada ada saja."

Donghae hanya diam tak mau memperjelas ungkapannya tadi.

"Kenapa bukan Ahjussi saja? Aku tidak mau jalan jalan dengan dia."

'Memengnya siapa juga yang mau menemanimu! Kalau saja bukan karena keributan yang akan terjadi antara Appa, aku juga tidak mau!' Ingin rasanya Kibum membentak sosok manis itu, tapi dia masih punya terlalu banyak ketenangan untuk mempertahankan muka acuhnya dihadapan Donghae, akan sangat kekanakan baginya jika harus mengubris ungkapan Donghae.

"Aku masih ada rapat Hae, akan lebih baik jika kau ditemani Kibum, dengan begitu kalian bisa saling mengenal, iyakan Bummie." Kali ini Siwon menarik Kibum dalam percakapannya,

"Ne." Jawabnya singkat.

"Arasso, sekarang pergilah, kalau terlalu siang akan semakin sedikit waktu yang ada." Kibum bangkit dari duduknya hendak membuka pintu hingga,

"Bummie." Siwon memanggilnya, dengan agak malas Kibum membalik badannya menghadap sang Appa dan Donghae.

Kibum kembali menghembuskan nafas lelahnya saat melihat tatapan mata Siwon, dilangkahkan kakinya mendekati Donghae

"Kajja." Ajaknya, entah sadar atau tidak, Kibum menarik sebelah tangan Donghae yang tak sedang menggendong bada.

T.B.C

Sebelumnya makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin baca, review bahkan follow, kamshamida... *Bow*

padahal saya amatir parah, ceritanyapun nggak banget. T_T

minta sedikit waktu lagi buat isi kotak review boleh?


	3. Chapter 3

habis saya males ngetiknya jadi harap maklum kalau tiap chapnya bener bener pendek#plakk

mianhae, kapasitas saya juga terbatas,*ketauan dongdongnya*

karena saya memang amatir jadi pasti banyak typo*harap maklum*

yang mau baca, silahkan ^^

.

.

.

Kibum melangkah keluar dari gedung Hyundai corp dengan Donghae yang masih dalam gandengannya, entah terlalu cuek atau terlalu jengah, Kibum sama sekali tak merasakan puluhan pasang mata yang menatap kaget tangan Donghae dalam genggaman tangannya, bagi mereka, sosok Kibum adalah seseorang yang tidak akan begitu mudah dekat dengan orang lain, jangankan bergandengan tangan seperti saat ini, tersenyumpun rasanya sulit didapatkan dari seorang Kim Kibum. Meskipun seharusnya ini bukanlah masalah besar. Lupakah mereka bahwa yang sedang Kibum gandeng adalah seorang Lee Donghae?

"Tuan muda Kim." Salah seorang pekerja mendekat kearah Kibum, saat Kibum berhenti untuk merespon panggilannya.

Tak ada kata yang terlontar dari sosok Kibum, hanya sebatas tatapan mata tak suka yang langsung terpancar disana.

"Maaf, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan titipan presdir Choi." Pekerja itu mengulurkan tangannya, memberikan sebuah kunci mobil milik Siwon.

"Aku tak membutuhkannya!" jawab Kibum dingin.

"Tapi presdir bilang…"

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak." Kibum membentak pekerja itu, cukup menimbulkan keterkejutan memang, tapi mengingat siapa Kim Kibum, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan, mereka terlalu mengenal tabiat Kibum, yang bagi mereka tak jauh berbeda dengan orang tuanya. meski pembawaannya begitu tenang seperti halnya Siwon, tapi Kibum cukup punya emosi yang gampang meledak seperti Heechul,

Donghae yang ada disampingnya menatap tajam Kibum,

"Kenapa membentaknya? Diakan hanya melakukan apa yang Ahjussi minta padanya." Kibum berbalik menatap tajam Donghae, ada rasa tak suka atas pembelaan yang Donghae lakukan untuk pekerja itu.

Tapi nampaknya kekesalan itu hanya milik Kibum, nyatanya kini, Donghae tengah tersenyum pada pekerja itu, diambilnya kunci mobil yang ada ditangan sipekarja.

"Terima kasih sudah membawanya untuk kami. " Donghae tersenyum manis, cukup membuat pekerja itu mendapat obat dari luka yang sempat ditoreh Kibum.

Pekerja itu membungkuk dan segera meninggalkan keduanya.

Kibum kembali melangkah, kali ini dia tinggalkan Donghae, tak memperdulikan raut wajah Donghae yang mulai suram.

"Ahjussi.." panggilnya lirih, menatap nanar punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

Donghae memberikan kunci mobil Siwon pada Kibum, namun Kibum tak sedikitpun mengulurkan tangannya, dia hanya menatap dingin tangan Donghae yang terulur kearahnya itu,

"Kenapa?" Donghae bersuara saat Kibum tak juga mengambil kunci itu dari tangannya.

"Kau yang menerima, jadi kau yang bawa." Ucapnya ketus.

Mata Donghae perlahan mulai berkaca, air mata mulai membendung dikelopak matanya, pengelihatannya mulai buram karena itu, Bada yang tadinya ada dalam gendongannya mulai terlepas, melompat kebawah dan bersembunyi dibalik kaki Donghae.

"HUWEEE! Ahjussi…" Donghae kembali masuk kedalam bangun tinggi itu, berlari dengan tangis dikedua matanya, sementara Bada berlari mengikuti kearah mana Donghae pergi, disisi itu Kibum tengah terperangah dibasment perusahaan Appanya, apa dia tak salah lihat? Oh ayolah, mereka bukan usia 10 tahun lagi, tapi sikap Donghae ini sungguh diluar batas normal orang dewasa seperti mereka. Kibum tak membentaknya bukan? Tapi mengapa tanggapan Donghae sungguh luar biasa? Benar benar diluar perkiraan Kibum. Yang benar saja, apa iya Appanya begitu tega menjodohkannya dengan orang macam Donghae?

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya, meski malas, rasanya tak bertanggung jawab sekali kalau dia hanya diam setelah membuat donghae menangis, meski sejujurnya diapun tak tahu bagian dari mana dalam dirinya yang mengundang tangis itu, perlahan Kibum mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali masuk diHyundai corp.

.

.

Siwon berjalan beiringan dengan sekertarisnya, dibelakangnya ada beberapa bawahannya yang akan mengikuti rapat penandatanganan kerja sama dengan perusahaan Jung corp. Pintu ruang rapat sudah terbuka lebar, menampakkan beberapa kolega bisnis yang akan bekerja sama dengan siwon, mereka sudah berdiri untuk menyambut kedatangan sang presdir, namun langkah Siwon langsung terhenti kala suara teriakan serta tangis yang cukup keras dari seseorang yang begitu Siwon kenal menghampiri gendang telinganya,

"HUWEEE… Ahjussi!" Donghae langsung memeluk Siwon, menumpahkan air matanya pada jas yang begitu rapi itu, Siwon cukup terkejut, karena dia pikir Donghae telah pergi bersama kibum, namun nyatanya…

"Kenapa Hae? Bukankah kau akan jalan jalan dengan Kibummie?" Tanyanya seraya mengusap punggung Donghae, menenagkan sosok yang begitu disayanginya itu,

"Aku tidak mau pergi dengan dia Ahjussi, dia jahat." Lapor Donghae yang mungkin agak tak jelas karena wajahnya masih ia sembunyikan dibalik tubuh Siwon.

Siwon mengernyitkan keningnya, apa dia tak salah dengar?

"Kibum jahat? Memang apa yang dia lakukan padamu Hae?" Tanyanya sabar meski kini keduanya tengah menjadi tontonan gratis para manusia diruang rapat itu.

"Dia menyuruhku membawa mobilnya…." Adunya lagi, kali ini isak tangis Donghae kembali terdengar

Menyuruh Donghae menyetir mobilnya? Oh ayolah bahkan dalam mimpipun Siwon tak pernah berharap, menyuruh Donghae membawa mobil sama saja mengantarkankan diri sendiri pada kematian, sungguh dia masih terlalu menyayangi nyawa keduanya.

"Kibum hanya bercanda Hae." Kali ini Siwon mencoba menenangkan Donghae. Membelai rambut Donghae yang telah memanjang, diapun tahu Kibum baru saja datang seminggu yang lalu, dan hari inipun kali pertamanya bertemu dengan Donghae jadi ini adalah hal yang wajar jika kibum tak mengetahui betapa buruknya donghae dalam mengemudi. disepersekian detik kemudian Siwon dapat melihat Kibum yang berjalan kearahnya.

Ditatapnya Kibum sekilas, dari sorot mata yang dapat Siwon tangkap hanya ada tatapan dingin yang terkesan begitu acuh, 'Kibum begitu mirip dengan Ummanya', itulah yang kini Siwon bisikkan dalam hatinya.

"Hae dengarkan Ahjussi." Siwon menarik Donghae dari pelukannya mengajaknya menatap mata yang memang tak sebening mata miliknya.

"Kau masih ingin jalan jalan?"

Donghae mengangguk

"Kalau begitu pergilah dengan Kibummie."

Kali ini Donghae menggeleng

"Hae-ya."

"Aku mau pergi dengan Ahjussi saja."

"Aku masih ada rapat Hae, Kau lihat semua orang sedang menunggu." Siwon masih begitu sabar menghadapi Donghae meski nyatanya dia ingin sekali menyuruh Kibum segera membawa Donghae pergi dari sini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu."

"Rapat ini pasti lama Hae"

"Tidak apa, asal aku tidak pergi dengan dia."

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, kemudian membalikkan badannya pada sang sekertaris.

"Batalkan rapat hari ini." Ucap Siwon, perlahan dia melangkah memasuki ruangan rapat dan segera membungkuk dihadapat kolega bisnisnya.

"Maaf untuk kekacauan ini, tapi sepertinya rapat ini tidak akan terlaksana, jika anda merasa tersinggung dengan keputusan saya, bisnis ini bisa kita batalkan, dan saya akan mengganti semua kerugian anda."

Kibum cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja didengar dan dilihatnya, dia tahu ayahnya tak akan bangkrut apa lagi sampai jatuh miskin hanya karena bisnis yang dia batalkan serta pembayaran ganti rugi, sungguh dia tahu betapa kaya appanya ini, hanya saja hal yang dilakukan Appanya ini sungguh diluar jangkauan pemikirannya, membatalkan bisnis, mengganti rugi bahkan meminta maaf pata seorang kolega yang bahkan mungkin hanya berada ditingkat ke 50 jajaran pengusaha kaya korea, hanya karena seorang Lee Donghae! CATAT hanya karena LEE DONGHAE!

Kibum sudah cukup banyak menerima kejutan hari ini, dia tahu dia meninggalkan Negara ini sudah 12 tahun, tapi apa kejutan ini tak berlebihan untuknya? Kibum sungguh bingung dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Kajja, kita jalan jalan sekarang, tapi biarkan Bada disini saja yach Hae." Siwon segera berucap, Donghaepun mengangguk meski awalnya dia hendak protes, tapi mengingat Siwon yang sudah membatalkan rapat hanya untuk bisa menemaninya jalan jalan, sangat tidak sopan sekali jika dia masih memaksa untuk membawa Bada.

.

.

Siwon sudah membuka pintu depan mobilnya, bersiap untuk masuk, namun lengannya tertahan oleh kedua tangan Donghae.

"Kenapa Hae?" Siwon kembali menatap Donghae

"Ahjussi duduk denganku yach, biar dia yang duduk didepan." Donghae melirik Kibum sekilas, ada tatapan penuh kekesalan disana.

"Kenapa? Kibummie tak akan menyakitimu Hae."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" matanya mulai berkaca lagi, kali ini nampaknya dia memang harus lebih banyak mengalah.

"Arasso, kita duduk bertiga."

Dan beginilah jadinya, ketiganya duduk dijok belakang mobil dengan Siwon yang menjadi penengah antara Kibum dan Donghae, entah karena takut atau trauma, Donghae sama sekali tak berani berhadapan dengan Kibum, bahkan ketika siwon meminta Donghae untuk duduk disamping Kibumpun dia sudah hampir menangis, sementara jauh didalam hati Kibum, ada perasaan kesal yang mendalam pada sosok Donghae. Dia merasa diabaikan, bahkan oleh Appanya sendiri, Kibum cemburu pada Donghae karena sang appa begitu memperhatikannya? Mungkin bisa dibilang iya, tapi lupakah dirinya bahwa dulu ia begitu ingin tak terlalu diperhatikan? Bukankah ini yang selama ini dia harapkan? Tapi nampaknya itu tak berarti lagi kini.

.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

.

.

masih terlalu dikit yach, mianhae... udah saya jelasinkan tadi.

bingung mau berlanjut kayak begimana hasilnya malah jadi kayak begini, udah ancur makin ancur, mianhae...

amatir!

.

.

makasih banyak... jeongmal gomawo... thank u very much dah pokoknya buat...

lyaSiBum : mianhae... :'( saya males ngetik#plakk

Kihae : romance? ada waktunya kok, tapi nggak tau deh kapan... hahahaha

LeeHaeIn lhi: kasih tau nggak yach? #plakk

shetea vhateamach: donghae siapanya siwon? anak tiri? em... jawab nggak yach... rahasia...*digebukin massa*

Lee bummebum : siapa coba? #plakk

pepiqyu : mianhae... :'( makanya sungbangin otak kamu ke saya! sayakan amatir yang butuh bimbingan~ #plakk

males login : namanya males login? *kepo amat saya* dijodohin? mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Kibum jadi Uke? bentar yach, saya masih belum sanggup menjadikan suami saya uke#plakk

ifah lubis: mending nggak milih, kan enak punya dua bapak #plakk, pendek yach, mianhae otak saya ngepas soalnya..

Eun Byeol : mau KiHae yang banyak apanya?

arum Junnie : kan sesuai permintaan ^^ *alaynya saya*

kim heeholic : saya amatir T_T masa iya dibilang daebak, situ salah alamat ah...

Guest : kyuhyun? jadi ukenya kibum? apa dia nggak lebih pantes jadi adeknya yach...

Ryu : makasih udah baca ^^

buhanyuk : nggak rugikan dia cantik #plakk, siapa coba yang dipilih? *ditanya malah balik tanya*

Haehae : apa iya kibum lebih cantik dari pada donghae? oke pendapat kita berbeda, tapi kalau untuk menjadikan ini haebum rasanya aneh, masa suami saya, saya jadiin ukenya, saya belum tega, mianhae...

kyurielf : terus harus bawa siapa? heebumkah? maaf yach sebelumnya, tapi saya beneran amatir suer deh, jadi mohon bantuannya, itu harus digimanain? saya emang masih belum paham bener tentang dunia tulis jadi mohon bantuannya..*bow*

Gigia : apa iya? saya juga nggak tahu #plakk tapi setuju deh sama pendapat kamu *idih saya sotoy*

Elfishy : singkat karena saya males ngetik #plakk, jadiin kihae...*bentar saya pikirkan dulu* #plakk

dew'yellow : panjangin? yang ini udah panjang belom? yach bisa dibilang begitulah, siapanya coba? *ditanya balik nanya* hahahaha~

Mino : Donghae? Innocent? apa iya? #plakk

sekali lagi gomawo... buat yang udah baca dan mereview FF abal nan gaje plus plus milik saya ini

jeongmal gomawoyo... ^^


	4. Chapter 4

saya kembali sebelum berniat hiatus sementara karena tugas yang kayak gunung nggak ketata(?)#plakk *ngapain curhat? kagak ada yang nanya...*

seperti biasa, karena saya amatir akut (?) jadi jangan salahkan saya kalo ceritanya abal, gaje, dan typonya bertebaran ok!

ok, buat yang mau baca silahkan^^

Kibum merasa benar benar dianak tirikan oleh sang Appa, semua perhatian yang biasa tercurah padanya, kini teralih sepenuhnya pada sosok Donghae, dirinya kini terabaikan.

Tak peduli apa dan berapa banyak barang yang Donghae beli, semua dituruti oleh sang Appa, bahkan mungkin hampir setiap toko telah Donghae kunjungi, entah apa yang dibelinya, namun satu yang benar terekam dipengelihatan Kibum, Donghae membeli lebih dari 5 bonek nemo! Untuk apa boneka sebanyak itu? Apa Donghae sungguh tak sadar usia? Kibum hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya kala melihat betapa banyaknya barang belanjaan seorang Lee Donghae, satu yang dia tangkap tentang Donghae, selain kekanakan Donghae rupanya seorang shopping holic,

Ada sepintas ingatan saat Donghae kembali masuk kedalam sebuah toko topi, ingatan itu tiba tiba mengumbar senyum tipis diwajah tampannya, seseorang yang telah lama meninggalkannya, meninggalkan dirinya bersama sebuah tanda tanya dan kekacauan tak teratasi. Tatapan matanya perlahan mulai sayu,

"Umma.." satu gumaman yang memang hanya dia yang bisa mendengarkannya. Rasa sesak perlahan merasuk dengan halus dalam hatinya, entah sadar atau tidak Kibum mengigit bibir bawahnya, menahan rasa yang tanpa permisi masuk dan meracuni pikirannya, tak seharusnya perasaan ini datang sekarang, tidak disaat kibum sedang dalam mood terburuknya.

"Bummie…" satu panggilan kecil juga rangkulan hangat mengalihkan semua perasaan tak diundang itu, menguap begitu saja seperti tak pernah terlintas.

Kibum tak menjawab hanya menoleh kearah wajah sang pemanggil, Appanya.

"Apa yang kau fikirkan, eoh?" Siwon memulai kembali dialognya dengan Kibum, membiarkan donghae mengelilingi setiap sudut toko

"Tidak ada." Jawabnya singkat. Siwon menarik nafas pelan, begitu sulitkah bagi seorang Kim Kibum membuka hatinya? Bahkan dengan dirinya yang nyatanya adalah Appa kandungnya? Siwon menatap sendu Kibum, namun disepersekian detik kemudian, Siwon menghapus pikirannya, dialihkannya topik pembicaraan itu.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang dia?" Siwon sedikit melirik Kibum yang duduk disebelahnya, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang Kibum rasakan dari kedua matanya, namun apa yang dicarinya tak ditemukan disana, Kibum bukan Donghae, yang mengungkapkan dengan jelas apa yang dirasakannya dari binar matanya, mata Kibum hanyalah berisi tatapan dingin yang tak bersahabat, Siwon harusnya tahu itu, tapi nampaknya, ayah muda itu masih mengharapkan adanya sesuatu yang dicarinya dibalik keacuhan yang seolah begitu mendarah daging dalam diri putranya.

"Menyebalkan!" satu kata singkat namun cukup bisa ditangkap maksudnya oleh Siwon, Siwon menarik sudut bibirnya, mambentuk senyum hangat untuk putra tersayangnya.

"Kau hanya belum mengenalnya Bummie…" Sahutnya, kini matanya terarah pada sosok Donghae yang sedang sibuk memilih barang yang menarik baginya.

"Saat pertama mengenalnya mungkin kesannya memang seperti itu, tapi ada begitu banyak hal mengejutkan dalam dirinya, kau hanya perlu lebih dekat dan mengenalnya. Cobalah dan Appa yakin kau tak akan menyesal." Tutur kata yang cukup panjang memang, tapi nampaknya kibum sedikit merespon ucapan sang Appa, karena kini diapun mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sosok itu, sosok yang awalnya sempat dia kagumi dengan ungkapan 'manis' yang bahkan hampir tak pernah terbesit dihatinya, ya dia menyadari itu, Donghae punya sesuatu yang membuat orang lain mengaguminya.

.

.

Donghae benar benar memborong banyak barang hingga membuat bagasi mobil penuh dengan barang belanjaanya, Kibum melirik sekilas

"Keterlaluan." Satu ungkapan singkat namun sudah cukup untuk diartikan sebagai menyakitkan. Donghae hanya diam tak ada minat menjawab meski sebenarnya bisa saja dia mengamuk pada Kibum.

Tak ada yang berbeda dari perjalanan sebelumnya, Kibum nampak sibuk dengan iphone yang ada dalam genggamannya, sementara Donghae tengah mengetik beberapa kata dalam pesan singkat yang akan ia sampaikan pada sahabatnya. Siwon melirik keduanya, entah sudah keberapa kalinya Siwon menghela nafas pasrah akan sikap dua orang tersayangnya itu.

"Ehemm" Siwon berdehem untuk mengintrupsi keduanya, namun yang ia dapatkan hanya lirikan sekilas dari Kibum dan Donghae yang kemudian kembali menekuni kesibukan masing masing, jika boleh jujur, Siwon sungguh geram sekali saat ini, ingin rasanya membentak dua mahluk disisinya jika saja ia tak ingat janjinya.

.

.

Mobil sedan itu berhenti didepan gedung Hyundai corp. Siwon keluar bersama Kibum, sementara Donghae tetap diposisinya, tak ada gelagat sedikitpun bahwa ia juga berniat turun.

"Hae-ya." Panggil Siwon, Donghae menoleh, menatap Siwon dan Kibum

"Kau tak ingin turun?" Tanya Siwon

"Ahjussi, boleh aku pinjam mobilnya untuk menemui Umma?" Donghae menjawab dengan tatapan penuh permohonan.

"Kau merindukan mereka hingga membeli banyak barang untuk mereka?" Siwon melontarkan satu pertanyaan dengan sebuah senyum, Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Boleh?" ulangnya sekali lagi.

"Tentu saja boleh Hae, Kibum akan menemanimu." Siwon menarik Kibum, mendudukkannya kembali dijok belakang mobil, disamping Donghae tentunya.

Kibum menatap tajam sang Appa, seolah menolak apa yang Appanya lakukan, ia hendak keluar saat Siwon menahan bahunya dan mendekatkan kepalanya pada sisi kiri putranya.

"Cobalah mengenalnya sekali lagi, jika setelah ini kau memang tak cocok dengannya, Appa tak akan memaksamu lagi." Siwon menjauhkan diri setelah membisikkan kata perjanjian itu dengan putranya. Kibum mulai nampak tenang terduduk disana, 'Baiklah ini yang terakhir' ungkapnya dalam hati. Menyetujui perjanjian dengan sang Appa melalui sorot matanya. Siwon tersenyum saat menerima jawaban tak terucap itu, kini senyum itu tersaji untuk Donghae yang menatap bingung keduanya.

"Hati hati dijalan, jangan pulang terlalu malam dan sampaikan salamku untuk mereka."

"Ne ahjussi." Jawab Donghae semangat, melupakan apa yang tadi terjadi. Mobil itupun melaju meninggalkan halaman luas Hyundai corp serta Siwon yang masih berdiri menatap kepergian mobil yang membawa dua harta berharganya.

"Aku berharap ini takkan sia-sia, bantu aku Chullie." Bisiknya dalam hati, menatap langit cerah yang seolah menyediakan wajah cantik mantan istri yang masih teramat sangat dicintainya.

.

.

Kibum menatap bingung bangunan yang ada didepannya, bukankah tadi Donghae bilang ingin menemui Ummanya? Lalu mengapa dia malah mengunjungi sebuah panti asuhan? Apa Umma Donghae adalah orang yang mengurus panti asuhan ini?

"Donghae-ya…" Kibum mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok manis yang berjalan menghampiri Donghae, Donghae menjawab sapaan hangat itu dengan senyum cerah

"Hyukkie…" dengan begitu hangat, Donghae memeluk tubuh yang tingginya bisa dikatakan sama dengannya. "Aku merindukanmu." Sambung Donghae.

"Kau merindukanku tapi jarang sekali kemari." Hyukjae menimpali ucapan Donghae dengan nada mengambek.

"Mianhae." Satu ungkapan lemah yang sejujurnya tak ingin Hyukjae dengar.

Menyadari ada sosok yang lain diantara mereka, Hyukjae melepas pelukannya dengan Donghae,

"Dia siapa Hae?" Tanya Hyukjae seraya menunjuk Kibum yang berdiri didepannya

"Anak Siwon Ahjussi, namanya Kibum." Jawab Donghae.

"Oh, annyeong, Lee Hyukjae imnida, senang berkenalan denganmu." Hyukjae membungkukkan badannya sekilas, memperkenalkan diri pada sosok baru itu, Kibum tak menjawab, dia hanya menampakkan wajah datarnya.

"Hae, apa dia memang begitu?" Hyukjae berbisik saat tak didapatinya balasan apapun dari Kibum,

"Ne, dia memang aneh." Donghae ikut berbisik, Kibum menatap jengah dua mahluk dihadapannya ini, apa mereka sedang bergosip? Apakah itu kebiasaan mahluk manis macam mereka berdua ini?

Kibumpun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam halaman yang bisa dikatakan luas untuk sebuah panti asuhan sederhana ini, dia mendudukkan dirinya disebuah bangku panjang dibawah naungan pohon yang cukup rindang. Semilir angin mempermainkan rambut hitam pekatnya, matanya perlahan terpejam, hingga…

"FISHY!" satu teriakan yang cukup nyaring masuk digendang telinga Kibum, memaksanya kembali membuka mata, dilihatnya beberapa anak kecil yang mungkin berusia sekitar 6-10 tahun berlari kearah Donghae, disana dilihatnya Donghae melebarkan tangannya, menyambut kedatangan segerombolan anak itu dengan dekapan hangat yang jelas tak mungkin dapat Donghae dekap dengan erat keseluruhannya.

Kibum kemudian mengerutkan keningnya 'Fishy?' tak ada embel embel panggilan apapun disana, anak anak itu memanggil Donghae, Fishy? Hanya Fishy? Aish, aneh sekali panti asuhan ini, batin Kibum.

"Hey.. jangan berlarian."

Tak lama berselang, Kibum kembali dikejutkan dengan teriakan dari seorang wanita paruh baya, yang juga berjalan kearah Donghae.

"Donghae-ya?" wanita itu cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Donghae, namun keterkejutan itu dibalas senyum oleh Donghae.

"Umma apa kabar?" Satu sapaan kecil yang kemudian membuat sepasang mata diwajah tua itu meredup, tergantikan tatapan sendu penuh haru.

"Umma merindukanmu Hae…" Donghae berdiri dari duduknya menghambur kepelukan wanita paruh baya yang dulu merawatnya, seseorang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai orang tuanya selama ini.

"Nado." Jawab Donghae singkat, dibenamkannya wajah manis yang mulai berair karena air mata itu dibalik ceruk leher Ummanya.

'Keluarga kecil' itu tampaknya tak menyadari adanya tatapan iri yang bersumber dari sosok yang tengah terduduk sendirian dibangku taman itu, dirinya mungkin berlimpahan kasih sayang dari kedua ayahnya namun pada nyatanya bukankan seorang anak jauh lebih memerlukan hati seorang ibu yang lebih peka?

Kibum tak pernah memungkiri jika kedua ayahnya memberikannya lebih dari sekedar cukup segala kebutuhannya baik secara fisik maupun psikisnya, dia tak merasa kurang sedikitpun malah, tapi ada perasaan iri yang mendalam kala melihat seorang anak dengan ibunya, dia merindukan sosok itu, sosok cantik yang cerewet dan keras kepala,namun begitu bijak saat berbagi bersamanya, sosok yang hanya dia kenal kurang dari sepuluh tahun. Kibum merasakan sakit yang tiba tiba begitu mencengkram hatinya, matanya memanas bersiap untuk menumpahkan bening kristal yang selama ini tak pernah siapapun ia izinkan melihatnya, dia terlalu hebat menjaga imagenya, bahkan kini ia redam perasaan haru itu, tidak, dia tak akan pernah menangis!

"Aku membawa oleh oleh untuk kalian." Jawabnya riang, dia hapus air mata yang sempat menganak sungai dan mengantinya dengan senyum manis yang ia punya.

Donghae berlari menghampiri mobil yang tadi membawanya dan Kibum kepanti asuhan itu, dengan segera dibukanya bagasi yang tidak lagi memiliki ruang kosong, dengan penuh semangat Donghae turunkan barang itu bersama supir pribadi Siwon.

"Waaa… banyak sekali!" Taemin berteriak nyaring saat dilihatnya Donghae membawa banyak barang untuk mereka.

"Ne, dan semua ini Siwon Ahjussi yang membelikannya." Jawab Donghae riang

"jinjja, kalo begitu Minho ingin berterima kasih pada Siwon Ahjussi." Donghae tersenyum pada Minho, perlahan disejajarkannya tingginya dengan bocah 8 tahun itu

"Ne, besok, aku akan ajak Siwon Ahjussi kesini." Janjinya.

"Hae-ya, kau datang dengan seseorang?" Tanya sang Umma saat matanya menagkap sosok yang tengah duduk santai dikursi taman menatap kebahagiaan kecil yang terjadi disekitarnya. Semua mata kini tertuju pada sosok Kibum. Seolah baru tersadar jika dirinya tak datang sendiri Donghae segera berucap

"Ah, ne, dia…"

"Omo…. Namjachingu Fishy tampan ne!" kor Key, Taemin serta Luhan serempak, memotong ucapan Donghae.

Blush….

Ucapan ketiga anak manis itu sontak mengundang semburat merah diwajah Donghae, oh hey… ada apa dengan seorang Lee Donghae? Bukankah yang mendapat pujian adalah Kibum? Tapi mengapa wajahnya kini bersemu eoh? Apa karna sebutan 'Namjachingu' yang dihubungkan pada namanya? Menyatakan bahwa sosok itu adalah miliknya?

Donghae semakin tertunduk, menyembunyikan rona wajahnya yang sungguh ketara dari berbagai pasang mata, namun nyatanya sosok Hyukjae yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Donghae nampaknya telah lebih dulu menyadarinya. Hyukjae menjengol lengan kiri Donghae.

"Kau menyukainya eoh?" Hyukjae mulai menggoda Donghae, namun sesuai yang telah banyak orang ketahui, bukankah Donghae adalah manusia terburuk dalam melakukan kebohongan.

"Ti..tidak, memangnya siapa yang menyukainya." Elaknya dengan sejuta kegugupan.

"Kau tak mau mengaku eoh? Kau pembohong yang paling buruk Hae." Ejek Hyukjae yang kemudian mendekati Taemin, Key dan Luhan yang tak juga berkedip saat menatap sosok Kibum,

"Mau berkenalan dengannya?" Tanya Hyukjae yang langsung diangguki oleh tiga anak manis itu.

"Arasso, kajja kita kesana." Hyukjae membawa Key, Taemin dan Luhan mendekat kearah Kibum, awalnya Donghae menatap khawatir keempatnya mengingat betapa dinginnya Kibum sedari ia mengenalnya tadi, namun nampaknya kekhawatiran itu tak menjadi nyata, karena kini, Kibum tengah tersenyum menerima jabatan tangan tiga anak manis itu,

senyum manis kembali terkembang diwajah Donghae, senyum yang sejujurnya ia tujukan pada Kibum. 'Ah betapa miripnya mereka' Donghae bergumam dalam hati, kala sosok yang baginya memiliki hal yang serupa dengan Kibum itu melintas dibenaknya, seseorang yang berarti untuknya, seseorang yang membuatnya punya kebahagiaan lebih, seseorang yang dia sayangi bahkan hingga detik ini.

.

.

T.B.C

.

.

yang ini udah panjang belum? kalo belum, bacanya per-kalimat aja biar lama#plakk

saya sudah berusaha semampunya untuk ngetik panjang tapi nyatanya, bisanya cuma segini, yach... harap dimaklumi sayakan males#plakk

satu lagi, banyak yang nanya donghae siapanya siwon, iyakan? ok, sedikit bocoran udah ada dichap ini, kalo teliti pasti tahu dari mana hubungannya, yang pasti nggak mungkin saya kasih abang ikan saya buat siwon ahjussi#plakk *digorok elfishy n siwonest*

ok cukup sudah cuap-cuap gaje saya ini.

terakhir, buat yang baek hati dan tidak sombong, boleh dong minta waktunya buat nulis satu kata aja juga g apa dikotak review ini, yach... hitung-hitung, buat perbaikan tulisan dan motifasi saya.

akhir kata, gomawo untuk semua yang udah baca dan me-review

jeongmal kamshamida ^^


	5. Chapter 5

seperti biasa, ceritanya abal, gaje, dan ber-typo's .

.

.

Kibum dan Donghae kembali duduk berdiam diri dijok belakang, tak ada percakapan sama sekali diantara mereka semenjak insiden diperusahaan Siwon, Kibum mulai kembali berkutat dengan gatgetnya, sementara Donghae nampak mencuri pandang kearah Kibum, entah mengapa ada rasa senang saat menatapnya, belum lagi wajah serta sikap kibum yang bagi donghae begitu mirip dengan 'dia' rasa rindu itu begitu terasa baginya, 14 tahun, bukankah itu waktu yang lama? Donghae mungkin hanya sebentar mengenalnya, tapi perkenalan yang sebentar itulah yang membuatnya begitu merindukan sosok itu, sosok yang terlihat angkuh dan tidak bersahabat, meski pada nyatanya, sosok itu begitu hangat serta menyayanginya dan tak perlu dipertanyakan lagi jika Donghaepun begitu menyayangi sosok itu.

"Kibummie." Lirih namun masih mampu didengar, Donghae memberanikan diri menyapa orang yang duduk disampingnya, berharap sapaan kecil yang tak begitu kentara itu masih memiliki kekuatan untuk menyadarkan orang yang dipanggilnya.

"Hmm." Tak ada jawaban hanya sebatas gumaman yang menjadi balasan atas panggilan Donghae padanya, tapi setidaknya Kibum masih merespon itu.

"terima kasih karena sudah berbaik hati menemani mereka, dan… " Donghae menahan katanya, menunggu respon lain Kibum yang nyatanya tak sedikitpun bergeming dari kebisuannya.

"maaf sudah merepotkanmu." Sambungnya pelan.

Kibum masih berdiam diri, entah apa yang membuatnya seolah mengacukan Donghae.

Donghae ikut terdiam setelah ucapannya tak lagi mendapat jawaban dari kibum, dia tak pernah berharap akan secanggung ini, dia ingin dekat dengan sosok 'acuh' yang duduk disampingnya. Bukankah hal mudah bagi seorang Lee Donghae untuk mengambil hati orang lain? Namun nampaknya itu tak berlaku untuk Kibum saat ini.

Dan kebisuan itupun terus berlanjut, hingga mobil Siwon memasuki halaman istana kediaman Choi.

"Selamat datang Kibummie,lama tidak bertemu, kau terlihat sangat tampan, bahkan aku kalah tinggi darimu sekarang." Leeteuk menyambut kedatangan Kibum dan Donghae dengan menghadiahkan satu pelukan hangat untuk sosok yang selama ini begitu ia rindukan. Semenjak kepergian Heechul, Leeteuk tak lagi pernah bertemu dengan sosok tampan yang dulu dijaganya. Sosok pangeran yang dulu begitu manja padanya,

Kibum tak menjawab, hanya sekedar tersenyum simpul dam membalas pelukan Leeteuk.

"Kau mengacuhkanku." Terlalu asyik dengan kerinduannya pada sosok Kibum, Leeteuk sama sekali tak menyadari jika Donghae sudah melipat wajahnya, merengut karena merasa diabaikan, hingga satu kalimat yang telontar dari Donghae sukses mengundang senyum diwajah Leeteuk.

"Aku tak mengacuhkanmu Hae." Kini Leeteuk beralih memeluk Donghae. Membenamkan wajah manis Donghae Dipundaknya.

"Kau makin manja saja." Diusapnya punggung hangat Donghae penuh sayang.

Dan Kibum melihat itu, tak hanya Appanya bahkan Leeteuk pun nampak sangat menyayangi Donghae, apa ini artinya posisinya tergantikan? Ah, Kibum tak ingin peduli soal itu.

"Kalian sudah pulang?" Siwon berjalan menuruni tangga, menghampiri dua sosok yang tadi ia tinggalkan.

"Ne. Baiklah, aku izin pulang." Kibum nampak tak ingin berlama lama berada diistana keluarga Choi ini, entahlah, seperti ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk segera angkat kaki dari rumah yang hanya ditinggalinya selama kurang lebih 5 tahun itu,.

"Tidak bisakah kau menginap disini semalam saja bummie?" Leeteuk menjadi perwakilan dari apa yang sebenarnya sangat ingin tuan Choi itu katakana saat putra tunggalnya saat menginjakkan kakinya kembali diistana mereka dulu.

Kibum sangat ingin menolak, tapi saat dilihatnya tatapan mata Leeteuk dan Siwon yang seolah berharap penuh padanya, ada bagian kecil dari hatinya yang seolah bengerakkan bibirnya,

"Baiklah." Hanya satu kata singkat, namun langsung mengundang senyum sumringah dari Leeteuk dan Siwon, sedang Donghae, Dia nampak sudah mengantuk, terbukti dari kepalanya yang tak ia jauhkan sedikitpun dari bahu Leeteuk.

.

.

Suasana makan malam di kediaman Choi Nampak sangat hangat, terbukti dari seberapa hebohnya Donghae yang bercerita ditengah acara itu, Siwon dan Leeteuk sesekali akan tertawa saat Donghae mengatakan sesuatu yang berlebihan dengan gayanya yang begitu mengemaskan

Sementara satu dari manusia yang duduk megitari ruang makan itu nampak belum sedikitpun ikut terhanyut dalam kehangatan yang kini menaungi ruangan itu, dia, yang adalah Kibum tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu, tatapannya menerawang jauh, sesaat setelah dilihatnya Siwon, Leeteuk dan Donghae yang tampak begitu dekat, Kibum merasakan kehangatan yang tercipta itu, walau hanya sedikit tapi dia menyadarinya, bahwa kehadiran Donghae begitu banyak membawa perubahan besar untuk kediaman ini, ingatan masa kecilnya yang samar itu terlintas, meski tak begitu jelas tapi dia tahu betapa dinginnya suasana rumah mewah ini saat dirinya masih tinggal disini. Sebelum kesalah pahaman itu datang dan es yang memenuhi istana ini seolah runtuh dan hancur berantakan, meski tak tahu apa kesalah pahaman itu, tapi Kibum yakin pastilah itu hal yang menyakitkan baik baginya, bagi sang Umma juga sang Appa.

"Kibummie?" Siwon menyapa Kibum, berniat menyadarkan Kibum dari keterdiamannya. Kibum tak menjawab, hanya menoleh dan menyuguhkan senyum tipis untuk sang Appa.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan Bummie?" kembali kekhawatiran serta harapan akan kejujuran Kibum mencuat dalam hati Siwon, namun nampaknya Kibum masih tak ingin berbagi, karena dia hanya mengeleng sebagai respon dari pertanyaan Appanya.

"Aku kekamar duluan, permisi." Kibum tak menyelesaikan makannya, masih tersisa banyak makanan disana, bahkan terkesan tak dijamah sedikitpun. Kibum bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk sekilas. Lalu langkah kakinya perlahan menjauhi Leeteuk dan Siwon yang menatap khawatir kepergiannya, sementara Donghae, dia tundukkan wajahnya, merasa bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat Kibum merasa tak nyaman disini.

.

.

Donghae bangun dari tidurnya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 12 malam, dikuceknya perlahan kedua matanya yang terasa lengket, meski sangat mengantuk tapi Donghae tetap bangkit dari tidurnya, dengan langkah gontai, mata terpejam serta mulut yang tak henti menguap hingga mengundang air mata ditiap sudut matanya. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari kamar, dia cukup heran saat meliahat lampu diruang tengah masih menyalah, tapi ia tampak menghiraukannya, langkahnya terus terarah pada dapur, ia ingin minum susu hangat, mengingat dirinya tadi belum minum susu sebelum tidur, dengan sangat lambat, Donghae membuat sendiri susu yang diinginkannya, sebenarnya Donghae bisa saja menyuruh orang lain yang membuatkannya, mengingat pelaya dirumah ini hampir tak bisa dihitung beraapa banyaknya, namun akan sangat egois bila Donghae menganggu istirahat mereka yang bisa dikatakan cukup singkat hanya untuk membuatkannya sesuatu yang dirinya sendiri bisa melakukannya . Appanya dulu pernah mengatakan bahwa selama bisa melakukannya sendiri untuk apa minta bantuan orang lain, hal yang selalu Donghae pegang hingga detik ini.

Dibawanya segelas susu hangat itu menuju ruang tengah, dia akan mematikan lampu disana, namun langkahnya tertahan saat dilihanya Kibum nampak asyik membaca, dan sesekali menyeruput kopi hitam pekatnya, Donghae berniat menghampirinya, namun saat dilihatnya gurat wajah Kibum yang nampak serius dan seolah tak ingin diganggu ketenangannya, Donghaepun mengurungkan niatnya itu, kakinya sudah akan berbalik melangkah kalau saja cahaya tak langsung raib dari pandangan matanya.

PYARR…

Kibum segara menoleh saat didengarnya suara benda kaca yang jatuh dan pecah, ditengah kegelapan ini, tak ada hujan dan kejadian apapun tiba-tiba saja cahaya disekitar rumah ini padam serentak, namun yang jauh membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah saat seseorang langsung meloncat didekatnya dan memeluknya begitu erat,.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan, lepas!" Kibum berteriak, berusaha menarik diri dari seseorang yang justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku mohon, biarkan seperti ini sebentar saja, hingga lampunya kembali menyala, setelah itu kau boleh memarahiku sepuasmu." Meski tak dapat melihat dengan jelas karena tak ada cahaya, namun suara yang baru saja terdengar dari sosok yang kini sudah melesakkan kepalanya diceruk leher kibum itu, teramat sangat kibum tahu yach tak ada lagi, Donghae.

Terdengar isak lirik dari mulut Donghae, ditambah tubuh yang bergetar, Kibum cukup punya hati untuk memahami jika sosok yang kini mendekapnya sangatlah berbeda dengan apa yang terlihat. Kibum membiarkan Donghae memeluknya,meski sejatinya dia ingin bangkit dan memeriksa apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Tak ada yang terbangun meski tadi Donghae sedikit membuat keributan, cukup lama lampu dikediaman Choi padam, sekitar setengah jam dan cahaya kembali memenuhi ruangan dimana Kibum dan Donghae berada.

"Hey, kau bisa kekamarmu sekarang." Kibum mengoyangkan tubuh Donghae yang masih bersandar padanya namun tak ada pergerakan sama sekali, nampak jika Donghae begitu nyaman dengan posisinya.

Kibum sedikit menunduk untuk melihat wajah Donghae, dan yang ditemukannya adalah wajah tenang yang begitu manis, tampak begitu damai dengan alam bawah sadarnya. Seulas senyum tanpa sadar tercetak disudut bibir Kibum. Tak heran jika semua perhatian mengarah pada Donghae, wajahnya memang begitu menenangkan.

.

.

.

T.B.C lagi~

.

.

Butuh pendapat!

makin kesini kenapa makin aneh yach? udah awalnya aneh nyampe sininya juga makin aneh pula.

nggak tega ngelanjuti saya.

ini kayak sandal jepit yach, pasaran!

.

.

saya berulah lagi curhat gaje

ok maap kalo ini juga pendek, pasti tahu dong alasannya.

makasih buat yang udah baca dan me-review

pokoknya makasih banget buat...

** LeeHaeIn lhi / Gigia / Arum Junnie / Yulika19343382 / dew'yellow / ky0k0 / haelfishy / Lee Suhae.**

kamshamida^^


	6. Chapter 6

ini serius g diedit, dan jangan tanya kalo typonya bertebaran ditiap kata

ini juga nyuri waktu buat ngetik *nggak nanya...

ok yang mau baca, silahkan ^^

Kibum menghampiri sebuah meja didalam café yang baru dimasukinya, mendekat kearah dua orang yang tengah duduk berbincang, satu sosok diantara dua orang itu adalah Hangeng, Ayah tiri Kibum, sementara sosok yang tengah menjadi rekan bicara appanya itu, entahlah mungkin orang yang akan Ayahnya kenalkan padanya.

"Annyeong." Satu sapaan disertai tubuh yang membungkuk sekilas, sebuah formalitas kesopanan yang kibum tunjukkan untuk kedua orang itu. Dia, yang usianya mungkin hampir sama dengan Kibum bangkit dari duduknya, ikut membungkuk sebagai balasan atas formalitas yang baru diterimanya.

"Ah, duduklah Kibummie." Hangeng menepuk kursi disebelah kirinya, kursi yang berhadapan dengan tamu sang Appa.

"Sungmin-ah, kenalkan ini putraku Kim Kibum." Hangeng menjadi perantaraan untuk awal pertemuan ini, memperkenalkan yang satu dengan yang lainnya.

"Lee Sungmin." Sungmin menjabat tangan yang terulur dari Kibum.

"Kim Kibum." Dan pengenalan nama itu menjadi balasan dari penuturan Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, Kim Kibum." Ucapnya lagi

"Tak perlu seformal itu Sungmin-ah, ku rasa perbedaan usia kalian juga tidak terlalu jauh."

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan hangeng.

Sedang Kibum, dia nampak tetap bertahan diam, memandang sosok yang ada dihadapannya.

Dia cukup sopan bila dibandingkan dengan Donghae, kalau dilihat dari penampilanpun Sungmin tak kalah manis dari Donghae, Sungmin punya mata yang cukup lebar dan bening, belum lagi bibir berbentuk M yang cukup membuanya terlihat imut. Meski dalam hati ada satu hal yang harus diakuinya, sesuatu yang tidak Sungmin miliki, dia menyukai mata sendu Donghae.

"Aku akan menemui ayahmu, bersenang-senaglah dengan Kibummie." Hangeng bangkit dari duduknya, meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kibum untuk bisa saling mengenal.

"Merepotkan jadi anak orang kaya tuan Kim?" Tanya Sungmin, bukan sebuah pertanyaan sebenarnya, justru terdengar seperti ledekan.

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya, masih terkejut dengan perubahan Sungmin setelah kepergian Appanya.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa terkejut?" seolah tahu apa yang kibum pikirkan sungmin kembali berucap, tak ada jawaban, kibum terlalu mencintai kebisuan.

"bukankah Ayahmu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa kita tak perlu formal? Santai saja, aku juga sama sepertimu. yach, sedikit banyak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan."

Kibum akhirnya menarik sudut bibirnya, menampakkan seutas senyum yang cukup lebar dari apa yang selama ini ia berikan kepada orang lain.

"Membosankan memang, aku juga mengakuinya." Sungmin meminum jus jeruknya pelan.

"Tak ingin memesan sesuatu?" Tanya sungmin saat menyadari Kibum tak memiliki apapun dihadapannya.

.

.

"Kau menyetujui perjodohan ini?" Sungmin kembali membuka suaranya

"Entahlah." Kibum menjawab sekenanya, karena sejatinya dirinyapun bingung dengan apa yang dia rasakan.

"Kau tak punya kekasih sebelumnya?"

Kibum mengeleng

"Sungguh?" Sungmin nampak antusias menerima jawaban Kibum

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Hanya sedikit heran, aku hanya tak menyangka. "

Kibum menghembuskan nafas malas. Dan Sungmin menyukai expresi acuh itu.

"Ayolah Kibummie, kau bahkan terlihat seperti seseorang yang digemari banyak orang."

"Oh ya?" Kibum nampak senang beradu kata dengan Sungmin, meski pada nyatanya yang lontarkannya bukanlah kalimat panjang.

"Tentu saja, dengan kau yang menjadi pewaris tunggal Hyundai corp dan Tan group, terlihat sangat mustahil kau tak punya kekasih sebelumnya."

"Sayangnya itulah reality."

Sungmin makin menatap tak percaya pada Kibum, benarkah? Dia, seorang Kim Kibum, tak pernah punya kekasih?

"Yang aku tahu keluargamu cukup punya banyak aktifitas social."

"Kau berlebihan." Sahutnya singkat.

"Berlebihan? Tidakkah kau yang jauh berlebihan dengan menutupinya?"

"Kau mengejekku eoh?"

Kibum terkekeh pelan

"Kau yang memulai?"

Bukankah ini pertemuan pertama mereka?tapi sepertinya Kibum sedikit banyak bicara hari ini, entahlah, dia seolah menemukan sesuatu yang sejak lama memang dia butuhkan, seorang ' teman' yang tahu apa yang dia rasakan dan nampaknya sungmin adalah orang itu.

Sungmin berhenti dari acara minumnya, dia menatap Kibum.

"Kau punya acara hari ini?"

"Tidak ada? Kenapa, kau mau mengajakku kencan?" Kibum nampak begitu senang menggoda si manis didepannya ini

"Apa? Aish, narsis sekali kau ini." Kibum kembali terkekeh atas jawaban yang diterimanya.

"Mau menemaniku mencari sesuatu tidak?"

"Asal kau tak mengelilingi mall saja." Jawabnya enteng, dia sungguh mengingat bagaimana Donghae menguras tenaga dan waktunya untuk menurut kemana langkah kakinya menuju.

"Kau pikir aku menyukainya." Jawabnya seolah mengejek Kibum.

.

.

Donghae mengambil sebuah boneka berbentuk apel yang sangat lucu, dari warnanya yang merah menyala juga sedikit tangkai dan satu daun berwarna hijau, menambah kesan seolah itu bukanlah boneka melainkan buah yang sesungguhnya, Donghae menarik sudut bibirnya. Mengingat sosok yang begitu mencintai warna buah apel itu.

"Manis sekali." Satu ungkapan singkat ia tujukan untuk apa yang ada dalam genggamannya kini. Donghae berniat membeli boneka itu jika saja matanya tak menangkap sosok yang seharian kemarin menemaninya. Kibum, tapi nampaknya dia tak dating sendiri, karena yang tertangkap oleh retina mata sendu itu adalah kibum yang tengah berdiri disamping sosok manis yang baru pertama kali ini dia lihat. Mereka terlihat akrab dari bagaimana Kibum mengembangkan senyuman atas apa yang baru saja Sungmin tunjukkan.

Dan entah apa yang ada dalam benaknya, tapi Donghae terlalu tahu jika ini adalah sakit. Donghae tentu tahu posisi apa yang selama ini telah Siwon siapkan untuknya, dia sungguh tahu, tapi jika ketentuan Siwon tak sama dengan ketentuan Kibum, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Apakah Donghae menyukainya? Menyukai seorang Kim Kibum? Tak perlu dipertanyakan sebenarnya, karena jika saja mereka tahu, dia, Donghae bahkan telah menyukai kibum sebelum ia sempat mengenal secara langsung sosok Kibum.

Donghae tak menyadarinya, jika kini setetes demi setetes air mata mulai menganak sungai dipipinya. Dengan cukup kasar dihapusnya air mata yang bukan hal janggal lagi bagi Donghae, dia mencoba tersenyum, harusnya dia bahagia, bukankah ini yang selam ini dia harapkan, menemukan sosok Kibum kembali bersama senyumnya, tapi dibalik senyum bahagia itu sakitlah yang begitu kentara dihatinya, senyum itu bukan berasal darinya, adalah satu hal yang terus berdenyut dihatinya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Hae, bukankah sejak awal kau tak boleh banyak berharap." Donghae bergumam sendiri dalam hatinya bersikap dewasa meski dia tahu itu buka hal mudah untuk diterima.

.

.

Kibum dan Sungmin melangkah memasuki sebuah panti jompo yang cukup besar namun langkah kaki kibum terhenti saat dilihatnya donghae melangkah memasuki sebuah pemakaman umum dengan sebaket bunga ditangan kirinya juga paperbag berwarna cream yang dijinjing ditangan kirinya.

Sungmin sudah melangkah masuk tapi Kibum masih tetap diposisinya. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya tertahan untuk terus mengikuti kearah mana si manis bermata sendu itu melabuhkan langkahnya.

"Bummie, kenapa diluar, ayo masuk." Sungmin kembali keluar menarik lengan Kibum untuk ikut masukbersamanya. Tapi kibum tetap dalam posisinya menahan diri untuk tak ikut terseret langkah sungmin. Ada perasaan yang seolah memaksanya untuk tahu apa yang donghae lakukan disana.

"masuklah duluan, ada yang ingin aku lakukan sebentar." Kibum melepas gandengan tangan sungmin disebelah tangannya. Dan kakinya melangkah mengikuti langkah yang tadi donghae pijaki.

Perlahan kibum mulai masuk pemakaman umum itu, matanya menyapu pemandangan sekitar, suasana sejuk yang menentramkan itulah kesan pertama yang ia dapat. Matanya terus bergerak mencari dimana sosok Donghae berada saat itulah yang ditemukannya adalah donghae yang tengah bersimpuh, menahan tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada kedua lutunya, air mata sudah menganak sungai disana, membuat wajah putih pucat itu memarah dan basah. Kibum melangkah perlahan hendak menghampiri donghae, namun langkahnya tertahan saat dengan cukup kasar donghae menghapus air mata dipipi tirusnya.

"maaf, maaf, maaf." Hanya itu yang terus terlontar dari bibir plumnya dengan tangan yang tak juga berhenti dari kegiatan mengusap mata basahnya.

"maaf, harusnya aku tak menangis, maaf appa. Maaf aku melanggar janjiku." Dan kata itulah yang akhirnya menjadi alasan dibalik gumaman kata maaf yang terus donghae lontarkan. Kibum masih diam ditempatnya, entah apa yang dia fikirkan, namun yang dia rasa kini adalah perasaan yang membuatnya sesak, peralah kibum memutar tubuhnya, melangkah meninggalkan donghae dengan sesak yang masih mencengkran dadanya.

.

.

Kibum menatap foto dirinya dan sang umma yang tepajang manis diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidurnya. Senyum tulus terkembang disana bersama tatapan mata yang perlahan mulai sendu dan berembun, digigitnya bibir bawahnya untuk meredam emosi yang tak seharusnya ada saat ini. Tangannya tergerak mengambil foto itu, perlahan disentuhnya setiap lekuk gambar sang umma seolah dia tengah membalai wajah cantik yang begitu ia rindukan itu.

"Umma." Satu gumaman yang cukup tak mampu didengar, hanya mungkin begitu kentara dari betapa bergetarnya bibir itu saat mengumamkan kata yang sehausnya begitu singkat.

Ingatan masa kecilnya kembali berputar, meski usianya baru seouluh tahun, tapi malam itu, tak akan pernah ia lupakan

Flash back

_Heechul nampak berkali-kali mengusap air mata diwajah cantiknya, dia masih berbaring diatas ranjang putra tunggalnya, menunggu sang putra menyelesaikan urusannya dikamar mandi sebelum tidur, namun bayangan anak manis yang dulu selalu ada untuknya itu kembali terlihat jelas dipelupuk matanya,hingga heechul tak menyadari jika putranya telah duduk dihadapannya._

_"Umma kenapa?" satu pertanyaan itu, menarik heechul kembali pada kesadarannya. Cepat cepat dihapusnya airmata yang masih meninggalkan jejaknya disana._

_"umma menangis?" lagi, pertanyaan itu megundang senyum dibibir heechul._

_"tidak, umma hanya merindukan seseorang." Jawabnya singkat._

_"umma merindukan appa?" tanyanya lagi._

_"tidak."_

_"lalu?" heechul kembali memberikan senyumnya untuk kibum,_

_"umma merindukan pinnocio." Jawabnya singkat._

_Kibum memiringkan kepalanya berharap bisa melihat secara intens wajah sang umma._

_"apa hidungnya akan panjang kalau dia berbohong?" kibum mencoba menghibur heechul dengan jawaban konyolnya dan itu sukses memecahkan tawa heechul._

_"tentu saja tidak bummie."_

_"lalu kenapa umma memanggilnya pinnocio?" kibum begitu ingin menghibur ummanya, bersikap polos seolah dia sungguh tak tahu apa yang ummanya maksudkan._

_"karena dia punya sepasaang mata yang tak pernah berbohong."_

_"benarkah?"_

_Heechul tak menjawab hanya sebuah anggukan juga gumaman kecil yang nampak disana._

_"kemarilah bummie, Umma ingin memelukmu."_

_Kibum merangkak naik, menyamankan posisinya dalam dekapan hangat Umma cantiknya._

_"umma ingin mengenalkannya padamu, dia anak baik, dan umma yakin kau pasti menyukainya."_

_"benarkah?"_

_"ya, dia satu diantara kebahagiaan yang umma punya. Kau tahu, dia bahkan seseorang yang terlalu manis untuk dilupakan."_

_"aku ingin cepat bertemu dengan dia."_

_"ya, umma juga, maukah bummie mengabulkan satu permintaan umma?"_

_"apa?" kibum mendongkak menatap mata heechul yang kembali berkaca_

_"bummie mau menjaga pinnocio untuk umma?"_

_"ne, untuk umma, bummie akan menjaganya."_

_"terima kasih, umma menyayangimu."_

_"aku juga sayang umma."_

_Heechul semakin mempererat pelukannya, dikecupnya pucuk kepala putra tunggalnya itu, dan saat itulah tetesan air mata kembali meluncur bebas dari mata belonya._

_Janji itu terucap, satu pertanda akan hal yang kemudian berhasil menghancurkan kim kibum, kibum Yang dulunya adalah anak periang, dia cukup banyak bicara jika ia menginginkan sesuatu yang ia ketahui, tapi kecelakaan maut yang menimpanya dan sang umma, kecelakaan yang merengut nyawa ummanya, kecelakaan yang membuat dia menutup segala portal bagi setiap orang untuk tahu apa yang dia punya, dia kini enggan berbagi kata, karena baginya, semua rasa yang dia punya telah pergi bersama sang umma._

Kibum mendekap foto itu seolah ummanyalah yang tengah dia dekap

"aku merindukanmu umma, sungguh." Gumamnya pelan.

.

.

Hangeng berdiri dibalkon kamarnya, tadi tak sengaja dia melihat kibum menagis, sesuatu hal yang cukup mengejutkan memang, karena yang dia tahu, kibum bahkan tak berexpresi apapun saat pemakaman ummanya dulu. Dan tadi, hangeng melihat putranya itu menagisi bingkai foto yang menampakkan dirinya dan sang umma, perih itu juga yang hangeng rasakan, dia sungguh tahu apa yang kibum rasakan, meski tak terucap dan tak terpancar dari sikap kibum, tapui itu begitu jelas dimata hangeng, meski kibum bukan anak kandungnya, tapi dia tahu bahkan sangat tahu, mungkin juga hanya hangeng satu satunya orang yang mengerti kibum, yach dari berapa lama ia hidup dengan anak dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

Sesak perlahan menyerang paru-parunya, dia seolah kehabisan oksigen untuk bernafas, andai hari itu dia ada bersama mereka, andai hari itu hangeng tak lengah untuk membiarkan heechul pergi hanya berdua dengan kibum, mungkin hal ini tak akan terjadi, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya kini jika harapannya itu hanya berupa angan yang berbuah kata percuma, dia menyesal, bahkan sangat menyesal, menyalahkan diri sendiri atas kebodohannya hanya itu yang bisa dia lakukan kini.

Flash back

_"apa tak dingin berdiam disini?" hangeng mendekap dari belakang tubuh heechul yang tengah melamun dibalkon tengah malam itu._

_Heechul merapatkan pelukan hangeng pada tubuhnya mencari kehangatan yang ada dari orang yang tak pernah lepas dari cintanya._

_"aku merindukannya hannie~" ucapnya lirih_

_"merindukan siapa? Choi siwon?" Hangeng mencoba menggoda heechul, namun bukan amukan yang biasa dia terima kala dia menyebut nama mantan suami dari istrinya itu, dia justru mendapat cengkraman pada kedua tangannya, juga tubuh heechul yang bergetar._

_"hei, ada apa?" hangeng mengengam tangan heechul yang tadi mencengkram tangannya._

_"aku merindukan dia hannie, sungguh, aku…" ucapan Heechul tak pernah selesai karena kini, tangislah yang mengisi suasana hening malam itu._

_Hangeng membalik tubuh heechul, memeluk erat tubuh sicantik yang kini membenamkan wajahnya didada bidangnya._

_Hangeng merasa egois juga bersalah. karena dia, kini Cinderella cantiknya ini menangis,dan alasan dibalik tangis itu adalah hangeng yang tak mengizinkan ratunya itu mengunjungi kota tempat dimana putranya dilahirkan. dia tak menizinkan heechul pergi keseoul, tentu ada alasannya, dia tak ingin, mantan suami dari istrinya itu merebut miliknya lagi, dia terlalu takut, bahkan terlalu posesif memang, tapi itu hangeng lakukan karena ia tak ingin kembali kehilangan, tapi apa yang dilakukannya kini Nampak berdampak besar pada heechul._

_Dengan segenap hati dan rasa cintanya pada sesosok yang kini ada dalam peluknya, hangeng mencoba mengalah pada egonya, membiarkan cinderellanya menemui kebahagiaannya barang sejenak._

_"pergilah besok." Satu kata singkat, namaun begitu berat._

_Heechul melepaskan pelukannya, menatap suaminya dengan binar mata penuh kebahagiaan_

_"pergilah jika itu bisa membuatmu lega, tapi ingat, aku tak ingin kau bertemu dengan choi."_

_Heechul mengembangkan senyumnya dengan antusias dia mengangguk_

_"aku hanya akan menemuinya sebentar. Gomawo hannie." Heechul kembali memeluk hangeng, meluapkan rasa bahagia yang tengah melanda hatinya._

_Keesokan harinya,_

_heechul sudah duduk dibangku kemudi dengan kibum yang berada disampingnya._

_"kau yakin hanya pergi berdua dengan kibum?" hangeng sedikit membungkuk, menatap heechul dan kibum yang terduduk manis disana._

_"iya, memang kenapa?"_

_"ajak supir atau bodyguard saja yach." Pinta hangeng, firasatnya tiba-tiba memburuk pagi ini_

_"tidak mau, aku ingin pergi berdua dengan kibummie."_

_"tapi itu berbahaya chullie."_

_"jarak dari gangwon-do dan seoul tak terlalu jauh, ayolah aku dan kibum tak akan apa-apa." Jawabnya keukeh._

_"tapi, aku menghawatirkan kalian." Kibum masih setia dengan diamnya, biarlah kedua orang tuanya ini ribut sendiri, meski sejatinya dia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk segera pergi._

_"aku bisa menjaga diriku dan kibum, hannie~." Heechul sudah hampir merajut, meski berat dan masih terbebani firasat buruknya tapi entah apa yang membuat hangeng meluluskan begitu saja permintaan heechul_

_"baiklah, sesampainya disana, hubungi aku."_

_Heechul hanya menjawab dengan anggukan serta gumaman kecil, hangeng lebih menurunkan tubuhnya, mengecup sekilas bibir tipis heechul. Dia memutar jalan menuju bangku kibum, menunduk untuk mengecup dahi putranya._

_"hati-hati dijalan, dan jaga umma." Ucanya pada kibum yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan._

_Perlahan heechul melajukan mobilnya keluar dari pekarangan istana keluarga Tan, hangeng yang akan berangkat kekantor, lebih memilih memandang mobil yang membawa istri serta anaknya itu menunggu hingga menghilang dari hadapannya dengan harapan bahwa apa yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya hanyalah sebuah kekhawatiran berlebihan yang ia punya._

_Tapi pada nyatanya. Kekhawatiran itu adalah sebuah takdir yang menghampiri kehidupannya._

_Hangeng berlari sekencang yang dia bisa, menabrak beberapa orang yang berlalu lalang disana, dia tak peduli bahkan tak sempat meminta maaf pada setiap orang yang ditabraknya, dalam fikirannya hanya satu hal, anak dan istrinya._

_Dengan kasar hangeng membuka kamar yang menyembunyikan heechul didalamnya, matanya berair saat menatap sicantik yang kini terbaring lemah dengan muka pucatnya._

_"chullie-ah" panggilnya dengan suara bergetar._

_Heechul tersenyum lemah saat hangeng berjalan mendekatinya._

_"hannie." Heechul berucap lemah saat sebelah tangannya digenggam oleh hangeng._

_"jaga bummie untukku." Ucapnya lirih._

_Hangeng mengeleng_

_"kita akan menjaganya bersama." Ucapnya menahan tangis._

_Kini heechul yang kembali tersenyum lemah_

_"aku tak mungkin bisa lagi hannie."_

_"berhentilah bicara, kita akan selalu menjaganya bersama." Air mata sudah membanjiri wajah hangeng, pertahananya runtuh oleh wajah lemah sosok yang begitu bayak bicara itu._

_"jaga dia untukku, ku mohon, hanya kau yang aku percaya untuk menjaganya."_

_"tidak chullie-ah, berhentilah mengatakan itu,." Hangeng terus mengeleng, menciumi tangan heechul yang ada dalam genggamannya._

_"aku bahagia punya kau dan bummie, juga dia." Ungkapnya lagi, hangeng hanya diam, dia tak ingin menanggapi._

_"aku menyayangi kalian sungguh."_

_"berhentilah bicara." Ucapnya tegas._

_Heechul makin melebarkan senyum lemahnya._

_"kibum pasti sembuhkan?" tanyanya lagi_

_"ya, kibum dan kau pasti sembuh." Jawabnya mantab, namun heechul mengeleng_

_"katakana pada kibum jika aku menyayanginya."_

_"chullie-ah." Hangeng menegurnya, seolah ingin menyerukan heechul untuk tak lagi bicara._

_"aku juga menyayangimu." Heechul menitikkan air matanya, tangan lemahnya beralih membelai wajah hangeng._

_"juga dia." Tambahnya lagi._

_"jika setelah ini aku tak lagi bersama kalian.."_

_"berhentilah bicara yang tidak-tidak kim heechul." Hangeng mulai jengkel dengan apa yang terus saja heechul gumamkan menegurnya dengan cukup keras, tapi heechul tak bergeming, dia lanjutkan ucapannya_

_"berjanjilah untuk menjaga mereka, jangan biarkan mereka terluka…" hangeng yang begitu jengkel dengan ucapan heechul segera saja mengunci bibir yang banyak bicara itu dengan bibirnya. Menyimpan kata yang akan heechul lontarkan dalam ciumannya yang berurai air mata, mata heechul perlahan meredup, dia sudah tak lagi mampu, ini sudah mencapai batasnya dengan susah payah karena ciuman yang tak juga hangeng lepaskan dari bibirnya heechul bergumam lirih_

_"saranghae~." Dan itu menjadi akhir kata yang heechul punya untuk hangeng, untuk kibum dan untuk pinnocionya._

Hangeng menghapus air mata yang sudah menganak sungai karena ingatan masa lalunya, dia sudah berjanji, tapi nampaknya, janji itu tak mampu dia jaga, karena kini, kibum mereka terluka, dan itupun salahnya.

.

.

Hangeng dan kibum memasuki sebuah pemakaman, entah apa yang membuat mereka sepakat untuk dating kemari, mengunjungi makam orang terkasih mereka, hangeng mengembangkan senyumnya saat melihat seikat mawar merah telah tepajang cantik diatas makam istrinya.

"dia sudah dating rupanya." Gumamnya namaun masih dapat didengar kibum

"dia siapa?" Tanya kibum heran.

"anak manis itu, yang selalu dating kemari dengan membawa sebuket mawar merah, dan berdo'a untuk ummamu, seseorang yang sebenarnya ingin aku kenalkan padamu, tapi sebulan lebih aku tak pernah melihatnya, aku pikir dia sudah tidak diseoul lagi." Kibum mengerutkan keningnya mendengar penuturan sang appa.

"namanya?" Tanya kibum.

"namanya siapa yach? Aku sempat sekali bertanya namanya, kalau aku tidak salah namanya…" hangeng Nampak berfikir sejenak.

"ah, iya namanya Lee Donghae." Mata kibum sontak melebar, lee donghae? Ayahnya bilang lee donghae. Kibum tak tahu dia bodoh atau apa dia tak menanyakan apapun lagi pada sang appa, dia justru berlari memasuki mobilnya, menjalankan mobil itu dengan kecepatan tinggi, tak dia hiraukan teriakan sang appa yang memanggilnya, yang dia pikirkan hanya satu orang orang saja.

.

.

Siwon mengusap bingkai foto yang memamerkan wajah cantik seorang Kim Heechul, dia tebar senyum perih yang sarat akan luka

"maaf aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu dulu, izinkan aku menebusnya dengan caraku chullie-ah." Ucapnya lrik.

BRAKK

Siwon cukup tersentak saat pintu ruangannya dibuka kasar, namun senyumlah yang menyambut tamu itu.

"ada ap-."

"apa hubungan umma dengan donghae?"

Katanya tak usai, berganti dengan mata yang melebar, Siwon tersentak kaget saat pertanyaan itu terlontar dari kibum. Tapi setelahnya dia suguhkan senyum manis lagi untuk kibum

"kau sudah dewasa, dan aku rasa kau memang berhak tahu yang sebenarnya."

.

.

.

T.B.C

buahahahahahahahaha~ saya nyeri ngetik ini, ini chap paling panjang yang pernah saya ketik *lap keringet

kalo kurang panjang berarti yang baca keterlaluan! ini tangan sampe keriting T_T

.

.

sedikit cuap2 buat yang berharap ini adalah HaeBum

saya terinspirasi buat ff ini karena baca surat kibum untuk donghae juga arti donghae buat member suju

kalo belum baca, coba baca deh dan kasih pendapat, apa iya kibum lebih cocok jadi uke? karena wajahnya cantik? hae lebih cantik, kalo kita beda pendapat, yach maap2 aja.

Give big thanks to:

Kim Ri Ha: itu udah muncul, tapi maap klo g sesuai :'( 'Gomapta'

Lee Suhae: nie udah saya lanjut, kalo kurang panjag bacanya perhuruf aja*plakk ini udah 3000 lebih tau. xDD 'Gomapta'

Elfishy: maksih yach buat pendapatnya ^^ minum ctm sana *plakk 'Gomapta'

wah maap yach saya tambah, tapi tenang aja just friend kok^^ 'Gomapta'

haelfishy: ini udah ada bocoran dikit, coba tebak donghae siapanya heechul? *ditanya malah nanya 'Gomapta'

dew'yellow: kihae terus g bosen? *plakk kasihlah selingan dikit ^^ kasian suami saya *dibakar snowers 'Gomapta'

Gigia: siapa yang bikin penasaran? *nggak merasa. ini udah dilanjut ^^ panjang pula *plakk 'Gomapta'

ky0k0: sungmin cuma lewat doang... capek dong saya klo chapnya panjang *geleng2 kepala 'Gomapta'

LeeHaeIn lhi: KiHae? berani bayar berapa? *plakk ini udah lanjut ^^ 'Gomapta'

Arum Junnie: tahu kok, kan kemaren ikut kepanti. ini udah berlanjut ^^ 'Gomapta'

Yulika 19343382: cubit sana siabang ikan, goreng juga boleh *plakk 'Gomapta'

Putri salju: alasan saya bisa dibaca diatas, nggak peduli dia masuk 7 besar uke cantik atau apalah, yang saya tahu dia top seme, kalo namanya snow white terus dia kudu jadi putri begitu? setahu saya dia dinamai snow white karena g suka apel. so maap atas perbedaan pendapat ini, tapi makasih buat baca dan udah review ^^ 'Gomapta'

ChoithyaraELF: ini lama g? 'Gomapta'

dan terakhir... isi kotaknyanya!


	7. Chapter 7

Ceritanya makin lama makin nggak jelas

Nggak sesuai EYD

Typonya pun bertebaran kayak bintang xDD

tapi bagi yang berminat. Silahkan ^^

.

.

Flash back

Heechul menatap nanar testpack yang ada dalam gengamannya, tubuhnya bergetar kuat, setetes demi setetes air mata jatuh bersama isak yang lolos dari bibir tipisnya. Kepalanya terus mengeleng seolah menyangkal kenyataan yang kini ada didepan matanya, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Tidak, dia sungguh tak menginginkan ini. Tubuhnya ambruk bersama teriakan histeris yang mengema dari kamar mandi didalam kamarnya. Heechul terus merancau menangis bahkan berteriak, memaki siapa yang telah membuatnya begini.

Dua garis merah itu jawaban atas ketidaknyamanannya selama tiga hari ini. Dugaannya tak salah dia tengah berbadan dua.

Sakit adalah hal yang dia miliki, dia akan menerima jika saja apa yang kini ada dalam dirinya adalah benih dari sosok yang memang dicintainya, tapi ini? Dia sungguh tak mengharapkannya, bahkan dia begitu membenci ayah dari bayi yang kini tumbuh dirahimnya.

"Brengsek! Kau Choi Siwon. " Dia terus memaki, kala malam itu kembali dalam ingatannya. Saat pesta ulang tahun Jaejoong, tunangan sepupunya, Yunho. Saat dimana teman temannya memintanya untuk meminum segelas jus yang kemudian menghilangkan kesadarannya, tak ada hangeng disana, jelas karena malam itu adalah hari dimana hangeng harus kembali ke china untuk urusan pekerjaannya. dan saat ia membuka mata, Choi Siwon, orang yang dikenalnya dari Jaejoong adalah orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya tengah tertidur disampingnya dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh polos keduanya.

Heechul marah, sudah tak perlu dipertannyakan lagi, tapi bila ditanya kembalipun, ini juga bukan kesalahan siwon, karena bagaimanapun juga, dia jugalah korban dari kejadian dipesta Jaejoong itu. Tak ada yang tahu pasti siapa yang telah memberi alcohol dengan kadar tinggi pada minuman yang tersedia dipesta ulang tahun Jaejoong. Tapi dari sekian banyak orang yang meminumnya. Entah bagaimana ceritanya hingga Heechul dan Siwonlah yang menjadi korbannya.

Heechul keluar dari kamar mandi dengan langkah sempoyongan, matanaya menyapu setiap sudut dikamarnya. Hingga tatapan matanya terarah pada sebilah pisau buah yang ada dimeja nakasnya, bersama sepiring buah yang tadi dibawakan sang Umma untuknya.

Heechul mempercepat langkahnya, dengan tangan bergetar diambilnya pisau itu, matanya menatap penuh kebencian pada pisau yang ada dalam genggamannya, tubuhnya merosot, bersandar pada ranjangnya yang luas. Tanpa berfikir lagi, dengan segenap kebencian pada dirinya sendiri, Heechul menyayat urat nadinya, membuat darah perlahan mengalir dari luka sayatan yang baru digoresnya, airmatanya kembali turun, dia terlihat begitu rapuh, sungguh bertolak belakang dengan jati dirinya yang terkesan dingin dan sinis.

"Mianhae~." Kata itu tak pernah lepas dari bibir tipisnya, serangkaian kata maaf, bukan untuk bayi yang dikandungnya, bukan pula untuk kebodohannya namun lebih pada janjinya, janji yang ia simpan untuk orang terkasihnya.

Darah terus mengalir, mengotori pakaian juga lantai marmer kamar itu, wajah Heechul memucat, nafasnyapun memburu. Hingga suara pintu yang didobrak sedikit banyak mengalihkan perhatiannya yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"CHULLIE-AH." Hangeng berteriak saat menemukan sosok terkasihnya dengan keadaan yang amat mengenaskan. Direngkuhnya tubuh yang mulai meringan itu, sekuat tenaga dia berlari, membawa tubuh yang amat dilindunginya itu kedalam mobil, tak ia pedulikan teriakan penghuni rumah keluarga kim, yang ada dalam benaknya kini hanyalah, keselamatan Heechulnya.

.

.

Hangeng mengenggam tangan Heechul yang masih memjamkan matanya, menatap wajah cantik yang masih pucat itu, fikirannya melayang pada apa yang tadi dokter katakana padanya.

"Dia kehilangan banyak darah, tapi untunglah ini tak memberi pengaruh buruk pada janin dalam kandungannya."

Pandangan Hangeng perlahan mulai sayu. Inikah alasan Heechul nekat bunuh diri? Tapi siapa yang telah melakukannya? Dia bahkan tak pernah melakukannya. Dia tahu Heechul tak mungkin bermain dibelakangnya, dia sungguh tahu seperti apa karakter orang tercintanya ini. Hangeng terus berkutat dengan fikirannya sendiri, Hingga..

"Eungg.." Heechul melenguh, matanya perlahan terbuka, menampakkan mutiara hitam dibalik kelopak matanya

"Hannie~." Panggilnya hampir tak terdengar.

Hangeng tersenyum sebagai jawaban atas panggilan itu.

"Adakah yang sakit sayang?" tanyanya lembut, namun yang dia dapatkan bukanlah jawaban, melainkan lelehan air mata yang sedikitpun tak pernah ia harapkan.

"Kenapa kau menolongku Hannie? Kenapa tak kau biarkan aku mati bersama anak ini." Heechul memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk. Hangeng hanya diam, dia tak ingin menambah lelehan air mata itu.

"Kenapa kau membiarkanku selamat bersama bayi yang aku benci ini? Aku membencinya Hannie~ aku ingin dia mati." Kata itu terlontar bersama isak serta tangan yang terus memukul perut ratanya. Secara Refleks hangeng mengenggam tangan Heechul, menghentikan gerakannya untuk terus memukul perut ratanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Dia tak bersalah Chullie~." Ucapnya seolah memberi kekuatan.

"Tapi aku membencinya, aku tak ingin dia ada~." Isak tangisnya terus terdengar, Hangeng meraih tubuh rapuh itu dalam peluknya, menenangkan dia yang seolah tak pernah lelah menagis, dimana Kim Heechulnya yang tegas dulu? Entahlah

"Aku tak menginginkannya Hannie, sungguh." Rancaunya dalam pelukan Hangeng.

Hangeng hanya terus mendekap Heechul, tak sedikitpun membuka suaranya, dia terlalu takut untuk sekedar berkata, takut jika kata yang diucapkannya justu mendapat respon yang berbanding terbalik dengan harapannya.

Perlahan dilongarkannya pelukan itu saat tangisnya mereda. Ditangkupnya wajah Heechul, menatap manic mata yang Nampak berkaca, mata bengkaknya sungguh menghancurkan hati Hangeng. Dikecupnya bibir Heechul perlahan. Menyalurkan rasa sayang yang tak terbatas dihatinya. Lalu mata hitam itu kembali menatap manic mata yang masih digenangi air mata.

"Kita akan menjaganya bersama. Apapun yang terjadi, dia adalah anak kita." Satu keputusan yang dia ambil, dan itu mengundang kembali tangis Heechul, rasa bersalah semakin mengapung dihatinya. Hangeng tak tahu apapun, kenapa dia harus ikut merasakan sakitnya.

Heechul kembali mendekap Hangeng, menumpahkan segala maaf yang ia punya, andai dia tak ceroboh, andai dulu dia bisa menjaga dirinya, andai dulu dia tak banyak berulah. Dan banyak andai andai kembali memenuhi ruang hatinya. Ini terlalu menyakitkan, tak hanya baginya, tapi juga bagi Hangeng, orang yang selalu menjaga hati untuknya.

.

.

Hari terus berlalu bersama keceriaan yang kembali menapaki hidup Heechul, orang tua Heechul benar telah mempercayakan Hangeng untuk menjaganya, kesedihan itu perlahan terkikis dengan banyaknya harapan yang terus Heechul bangun bersama Hangeng, hingga hari itu tiba, hari dimana harapan akhirnya berakhir sebagai angan.

"Sebenarnya, kami sangat malu untuk langung datang dikediaman anda." Tuan Choi, yang tak lain adalah Ayah dari Choi Siwon tengah duduk bersama keluarga kecilnya dikediaman keluarga Kim, Orang tua Heechul.

"Ah, sebenarnya, ada keperluan apa anda kemari." Rasa penasaran melingkupi perasaan Tuan Kim. masalahnya jelas, ada kepentingan apa hingga keluarga terkaya dikorea ini singgah dikediamannya. Bukankah perusahaan mereka tak memiliki keterkaitan bisnis?

"Sebenarnya, maksud kedatangan kami kemari adalah untuk mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah putra kami lakukan. " jawab tuan Choi, melirik Siwon yang duduk tertunduk.

"Maksud anda?" Tanya tuan Kim yang masih tak mengerti kearah mana pembicaraan tuan Choi ini tertuju.

"Kami pulang~." Heechul datang bersama hangeng yang ada dalam dekapannya. Namun bibirnya langsung bungkam, serta tatapan mata yang melebar kala melihat sesosok pemuda yang masih mengenakan seragam SMAnya tengah terduduk dihadapan orang tuanya.

"MAU APA KAU KESINI EOH?" Emosinya tersulut saat melihat wajah itu kembali hadir dalam hidupnya. Dengan sigap Hangeng menahan langkah Heechul. Menahan tubuhnya untuk mendekat kearah Siwon.

Siwon segera bangkit dari duduknya, membungkuk dihadapan Hangeng, Heechul serta Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

"Maaf atas semua yang telah terjadi Heechul-ssi. Tapi mohon ijinkan aku untuk mempertanggung jawabkannya." Ucapnya tegas. Mata Hangeng dan Heechul sontak melebar.

"Apa kau bilang?" ucap Heechul tak percaya.

"Izinkan aku untuk menebus semua kesalahanku. " pintanya lagi.

Air mata kembali lolos dari mata hitam itu.

"Kau tak akan pernah mendapat apa yang kau harapkan Choi." Heechul tak peduli sekalipun disana masih ada keluarga Siwon, yang nyatanya justru merekalah yang merasa sangat malu

Tuan Kim yang benar-benar tak mengerti langsung ambil suara.

"ada apa ini sebenarnya? Bisa kalian jelaskan padaku?" ungkapnya dengan nada dingin.

Dan mengalirlah kembali kenangan pahit itu, dari tutur kata yang Siwon ucapkan, berulang kali ia ucapkan kata maaf, meski apa yang ia tuturkan selalu mendapat bantahan dari Heechul, tapi apa mau dikata? Inilah realitinya. meski sejatinya bukan dia yang bersalah.

Tuan Kim menghembuskan nafas berat kala penuturan itu telah usai, bersambut tangis histeris Heechul yang langsung hangeng tenangkan dalam dekapnya. Tuan kim menoleh kepada sang istri yang duduk disampingnya, seolah meminta pendapatnya pada pendamping hidupnya itu. Namun yang didapatnya adalah sebuah gelengan yang artinya diapun tak tahu apa yang harus ia putuskan. Dia terlalu menyanyangi Heechul, ibu mana yang tega melihat anaknya tersiksa oleh perasaannya sendiri, dia sungguh tahu seberapa besar hati yang telah Heechulnya simpan untuk Hangeng. Tapi jika sudah begini? Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Membiarkan ayah dari cucunya melepaskan tangung jawabnya? Dia tahu Hangeng pastilah menyayangi cucnya sekalipun anak yang kini tengah Heechul kandung bukanlah darah dagingnya? Akan tetapi. Membiarkan cucunya hidup tanpa mengenal ayah kandungnya tidakkah itu juga kejam?. Nyonya Kim hanya mampu terisak, tak tahu apa yang harus dia perbuat, dan itupun terjadi pada Tuan Kim, karena sejujurnya, jauh didalam hatinya, dia telah mempercayakan Heechul sepenuhnya pada Hangeng, restunya telah tertanam sedari dulu. Bahkan ia telah pasrahkan semua hidup Heechul pada sosok yang telah dianggapnya menantu itu.

Hangeng yang tahu akan apa yang dirisaukan orang tua Heechul segera ambil suara.

"Menikahlah dengan Heechul, Choi Siwon. Bahagiakan dia, dan bangunlah keluarga yang bahgia bersamanya." Ucapnya tegas dengan senyum yang sangat telihat dipaksakan. Tuan dan Nyonya Kim menatap Hangeng dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan antara sakit dan kebanggaan atas kebasaran hatinya.

"Apa yang kau katakana Hannie? Aku tidak akan mau menikah dengannya, bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan menikahi ku, menganggap anak ini sebagai anakmu dan akan membangun keluarga kecil kita bersama?" tangis Heechul kembali pecah kala keputusan itu terlontar dari sosok Hangeng.

Hangeng memegeng kedua bahu Heechul, menatap mata berair itu, mengahapus air mata yang mengotori wajah cantiknya ddengan lembut.

"Dia adalah ayah kandungnya Chullie. Dia lebih berhak atas kau dan bayi yang ada dalam kandunganmu. Aku tak ingin dia lahir tanpa mengenal ayahnya, tidakkah dia seseorang yang amat baik, berani mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang telah dilakukan? Dia pasti bisa membahagiakanmu. "

"Tapi aku membutuhkanmu Hannie, aku tak ingi dia, aku ingin kau yang jadi ayahnya." Rancau Heechul yang langsung mendekap Hangeng.

"Jangan egois Kim Heechul, kau akan jadi ibu sebentar lagi. Kau tak hidup sendiri, dia ada bersamamu. Dia jauh lebih membutuhkan ayahnya dibanding aku." Hangeng melepaskan dekapannya.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, apapun keadaanmu. Menikahlah dengannya, jangan biarkan anak tak berdosa ini yang menderita, aku yakin dialah kebahagiaan untukmu dan anak ini, percayalah padaku. " dan saat itulah semuanya terasa hancur bagi Heechul.

.

.

Hingga disinilah mereka sekarang, 5 bulan setelah pernikahan yang tak diinginkan itu, bayi mungil yang selama ini mereka jaga akhirnya menyapa dunia. Hangeng menatap bayi yang kini ada dalam dekapannya dengan tatapan haru. Anak tampan yang nampak lebih mirip dirinya, bayi yang telah dilahirkan oleh orang tercintanya. Namun tatapan itu berbuah senyum miris yang menyiratkan luka, hangeng harus menerima kenyataan bahwa bayi mungil yang kini mengeliat dipelukannya bukanlah anaknya dengan Heechul, melainkan anak Siwon dan orang terkasihnya. Setetes air mata mengalir dari mata yang selama ini menyembunyikan lara yang selalu ditahanya kala bibirnya mengecup sayang kening putra yang mereka beri nama Kim Kibum.

.

.

5 tahun lebih rumah tangga siwon dan heechul itu bejalan. Hingga disuatu siang yang amat mencekram

'BRAKK' heechul membuka dengan kasar dua pintu yang merupakan penutup dari ruang rapat diHyundai crop

"Dimana putraku, Choi Siwon?" heechul berteriak kepada siwon ditengah rapat yang dihadiri hampir sebagian besar relasi bisnis Siwon , semua orang disana menatap horror pada Nyonya Choi tak terkecuali Siwon sendiri, dengan cepat dia membungkuk pada relasi bisnisnya, menarik Heechul bersamanya, keluar dari ruang rapat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Chullie?" Tanya Siwon kala mereka sudah berada didalam ruang pribadi Siwon.

"Kau masih bertanya apa?" Heechul menatap sinis Siwon "Dimana putraku?" bentaknya kemudian.

"Tidak bisakah kau menungguku hingga aku pulang, dan membicarakan hal ini baik-baik?"

"memangnya kau siapa hingga aku harus menunggumu dan bicara baik-baik eoh? Tidak usah banyak berbelit lagi. Dimana putraku?" bentaknya lebih keras.

"Umma dan Appa membawanya ke California." Jawabnya tenang.

"Apa kau gila Choi Siwon? Kau sengaja ingin memisahkan aku dengan putraku." teriakan Heechul makin mengelegar diruangan Siwon.

"Aku hanya mengabulkan permintaan mereka untuk menjaga Kibum, itu saja."

"Tapi kau tak memberitahukannya padaku. Kau sengaja ingin merebut Kibum dariku bukan." Tuduhnya lagi

"Aku memang tak suka kau memonopoli Kibum, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin memisahkanmu dengannya."

"Kau hanya beralasan Choi, Aku tahu, kau sengaja ingin menjauhkanku dari KIbum Bukan."

"Chullie-ah Aku…"

"Aku membencimu Choi Siwon." Kata benci itu tak pernah sehari saja tak terlontar dari sosok Heecchul untuk Siwon Tapi apa yang dia bisa lakukan?

Diusianya yang masih 24 tahun, dia harus menanggung beban yang berat ini, sungguh tak adil, yach, bukankah dia sesungguhnya masih sangat labil? Dia hanya ingin menjadi anak yang baik, yang bisa membahagiakan orang tuanya, tapi apa tanggapan istrinya? Ini terlalu rumit untuknya, belum lagi masalah yang selalu Heechul timbulkan, memonopoli Kibum, memperkenalkan Hangeng sebagai ayahnya. membiarkan Kibum menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hangeng , mengacuhkan Siwon dan tak pernah sedikitpun membiarkan Kibum mmengenal sosoknya. Tidakkah Heechul sungguh keterlaluan, tapi ketika kilas balik masa lalu melintas dibenaknya, dia akan bersikap seolah, yach ini hak Heechul.

.

.

Heechul menekan beberapa digit nomor yang sudah dia hapal diluar kepalanya, menghubungi orang yang amat dia butuhkan untuk saat ini, seseorang yang kemarin lusa harus meninggalkan Korea karena masalah yang terjadi diperusahaannya.

"Hannie~" sapanya kala panggilannya telah terjawab, matanya sudah berkaca siap meneteskan air mata.

"Ada apa Chullie-ah." Sambutnya.

"Kibum… mereka.." Tangisnya pecah saat mengingat putranya yang telah dibawa oleh keluarga Choi.

"Ada apa dengan Kibum?" Tanyanya penuh kekhawatiran

"Mereka merampasnya dariku Hannie~. Mereka membawa Kibum pergi…." Raungnya kemudian.

"Mereka siapa? " Tanya Hangeng penasaran

"Keluarga Choi itu~." Adunya lagi.

Hangeng langsung menghembuskan nafas leganya kala mendengar penuturan Heechul. Apa yang salah jika Kibum ikut halmoni dah haraboejinya? Aneh sekali Heechul ini.

"Mereka mungkin ingin mengajaknya berlibur Chullie."

"Tapi mereka tak mengatakan apapun padaku."

"Tapi mereka mengatakannya pada Siwonkan? Tidakkah itu cukup? Siwon ayahnya Chullie, jika ia sudah mengizinkan, apa perlu mereka meminta izinmu juga."

"Dia putraku, bukan putra Choi Siwon!"

"Baiklah, Kau tak perlu menagis hanya karena itu, setidaknya Kibum pasti baik-baik saja bukan."

"Aish, Kau menyebalkan." Rutuknya yang kemudian langsung mematikan sambungan telfonnya.

Air matanya kembali mengalir kala bayangan Kibum terbesit dihatinya, Hingga Heechul merasakan ada sesuatu yang tengah bermanja dikakinya, juga suara pekikan yang cukup keras.

"Omo~. Kau menemukan Cinderella, Ari." Anak manis itu segera berjongkok dihadapan Heechul, mengambil anjing kecilnya yang tadi bergelut dikaki Heechul.

Anak itu segera menegakkan badannya, membungkuk sekilas saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan mata Heechul

"Maaf kalau Ari menganggu." Ucapnya lagi. Sementara Heechul hanya bisa tersenyum menatap anak manis itu.

"Wah~ Ahjumma cantik." Sahutnya lagi kala melihat senyum terkembang diwajah Heechul.

"Tapi kenapa Ahjumma menagis?" tanyanya kala melihat masih ada jejak air mata diwajah cantik Heechul.

"Umma bilang kalau menangis bisa membuat wajah jelek, tapi Ahjumma tetap cantik meski menagis." Cerocosnya panjang lebar. Dan itu sukses membuat Heechul semakin melebarkan senyumnya, Anak ini berhasil mengalihkan kesedihannya, yach sosok ini begitu mencuri perhatiannya.

"Siapa namamu manis?" tanyanya kemudian, mengusap pucuk kepalanya.

"Aku? Namaku Donghae, Lee Donghae, dan ini Ari." Sahutnya seraya mengenalkan anjing kecilnya pada Heechul.

"Namamu manis, sepertimu." Pujinya.

"Benarkah? Yach semua orang memang selalu bilang kalau aku manis." Sahutnya antusias

'Banyak bicara juga anak ini' gumam Heechul.

"kau kesini dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Ari."

"Hanya berdua?"

Donghae mengangguk.

"Rumahmu dimana? Boleh Ahjumma bermain kesana?"

"Ne,Kajja, Umma pasti senang kalau bertemu Cinderella ahjumma yang cantik." Sahutnya.

Dan disinilah semua dimulai, kedekatan itu terus berlanjut, membuat Heechul benar-benar melupakan dunianya, disini hanya ada dia dan Donghae. Dia alihkan semua perhatian Heechul, dari Siwon, dari Hangeng bahkan dari Kibum. Tak ada hari yang Heechul lewatkan tanpa Donghae, yach dia terlalu berharga untuk diabaikan.

.

.

"Memasak sesuatu Chullie?" Leeteuk mendekat kearah heechul yang kini tengah menggoreng telur mata sapi.

Heechul tak menjawab, hanya sekedar tersenyum untuk menjawab pertannyaan leeteuk.

"Kau terlihat senang, apa kau memasak untuk Siwonnie?"

"Aish, jangankan memasak untuknya, mengambilkannyapun aku takkan mau." Desisnya. Sementara Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum maklum.

"Aku memasak untuk Pinoccio, hari ini kudengar dia tengah menjalani ujian." Sahutnya riang.

"Teukkie~."

"Ne?"

"Aku punya satu lagi harta yang berharga, kau mau menjaganya untukku?" Leeteuk nampak tertarik dengan ucapan Heechul, yach selama disini hanya Leeteuklah yang mampu bertahan menjadi 'teman'nya.

"Apa?"

"Dia seorang anak yatim piatu, orang tuanya meninggal saat dia masih berusia tiga tahun, dia punya banyak hal yang mampu mengalihkan duniamu, dia punya mata yang cantik, juga wajah yang manis, aku ingin mengadopsinya, tapi ada sesuatu dihatiku yang mencegahku untuk melakukannya. Bisakah kau adopsi dia untukku? " tanyanya dengan mata berkaca.

Leeteuk hanya member senyum untuknya

"Jalani apa yang harus kau jalani." Hanya itu ungkapan yang Leeteuk tinggalkan untuk Heechul.

.

.

Hingga pada suatu malam, kediaman Choi Nampak sangat rusuh, penyebabnya, tak lain dan tak bukan adalah pertengkaran antara Siwon dan Heechul.

"memangnya punya hak apa kau mulai berani mengatur hidupku eoh? Ingat Choi, aku masih disini karena aku hanya ingin mengambil Kibumku." Bentaknya.

"Kau selalu egois Kim Heechul, tidak bisakah kau sedikit saja membuka hatimu? Membiarkan aku berdiam diri barang sebentar disana? "

"Kau hanya boleh berharap Choi, karena sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah menerimamu,salahkan juga keegoisanmua, kau pikir hanya aku yang egois? Kau pun egois, kau membiarkan kibumku bersama mereka, bahkan hingga saat ini mereka belum juga mengembalikan kibumku, dan sekarang? Kau mempermasalhkan kedekatanku dengan Donghae? Kau punya hak apa untuk melarangku?"

"Aku masih suamimu Kim Heechul!"

Heechul teratwa meremaehkan.

"Suami dalam hal apa yang kau maksud, kau bahkan tak pernah ada dirumah ini, kau hanya mementingkan perusahaanmu yang kini semakin berkembang pesat, kau bangga, kau puas dengan apa yang kau dapat, cih, kau bahkan membiarkan mereka merampas kibumku."

"Cukup Kim Heechul, memangnya apa bedanya aku denganmu? Kau juga tak pernah ada dirumah ini, kau bahkan lebih memilih bersama orang-orang tak pentingmu dibanding keluarga kecilmu sendiri, apa salahnya jika mereka membawqa kibum? Kibum cucu mereka juga." Siwon Nampak ikut tersulut emosi, sudah cukup ia barsabar selama hampir 6 tahun ini.

"Kibum putraku, dan dia hanya milikku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan keluargamu mengambilnya dariku. Dan satu keputusan yang harusnya aku ambil sejak dulu Choi. Kita bercerai, bahkan aku berharap tak pernah menikah denganmu jika pada dasarnya Kibum tetap bahagia tanpamu. "

Dan hari itu berlalu, bersama Heechul yang tak pernah lagi menampakkan sosoknya dikediaman Choi, perceraian itu berlangsung, dengan Heechul yang memenagkan hak asuh atas Kibum.

.

.

"Tidak bisakah kita memulai semuanya kembali Chullie? Aku sangat menyesal atas kejadian malam itu. Aku mohon kembalilah padaku. " Siwon mengenggam tangan Heechul yang ada diatas meja café

Tapi dengan cepat Heechul menampiknya.

"Maaf tapi aku sudah bahagia dengan apa yang aku punya saat ini Choi. Sejak awal aku harusnya memang sudah bahagia dengan Kibum dan Hangeng disampingku."

"Aku tahu kau tak pernah bahagia denganku, tapi aku berjanji akan berubah untukmu."

"Aku tak pernah berharap kau berubah, kau orang yang baik tapi maaf aku sungguh tak bisa meninggalkan kebahagiaan yang kupunya saat ini. Kau, carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Seutas percakapan itu kembali teringat oleh Siwon kala dirinya tengah terduduk sendiriuan dittaman. Hatinya kalut, yach penyasalan ini terlalu menyakitkan untunya, meski pada nyatanya seluruh hidup yang selam ini dijalaninya memanglah hanya sakit yang dia rasa, hingga sepasang manic matanya menatap sosok Leeteuk yang tengah menemani seorang anak yang mungkin sedikit lebih tua dari Kibumnya bermain bersama seekor anjing, perlahan Siwon berjalan mendekati Leeteuk.

"Hyung? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya.

"Oh, Siwonnie. Tidak sedang apa-apa hanya ingin bermain sebentar dengan Donghae."

Siwon menata sosok yang kini sedang sibuk memakaikan kalung pada anjingnya.

"Apa dia…?" Siwon belum tuntas berucap tapi Leeteuk jelas tahu maksudnya.

"Yach, dia harta berharga Heechul yang lain. Dia menitipkannya padaku, aku ingin mengadopsinya, tapi entahlah, aku tak yakin Kyuhyun bisa berteman Baik dengannya."

Siwon menatap anak manis itu, Donghae, orang yang berharga untuk orang terkasihnya, mungkin ini adalah keputusan terbaik yang dia ambil dalam hidupnya.

"Kita ajak dia kerumah, Hyung." Sahutnya lirih, dan Leeteuk hanya bisa tersenyum.

Yach, inilah kebahagianku, menjaga donghae untukmu Chullie~.

.

.

"Ahjussi maaf, aku baru saja dari…" Donghae langsung terbungkam saat yang dilihatnya didalam ruangan Siwon bukan hanya ada Siwon, tapi juga Kibum. Donghae segera menunduk saat Kibum menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit dimengerti, entahlah antara luka dan suka.

Ini terlalu mendadak bagi Kibum. Sebuah kenyataan yang sejujurnya begitu menyakitkan baginya. Kenyataan yang disembunyikan selama 23 tahun darinya. Tentang kerumitan keluarganya, tentang siapa dirinya. Ini terlalu mengejutkan sekalipun Kibum memenag telah menyiapkan dirinya untuk suatu kemungkinan terburuk. Tapi apa yang baru dia dapat lebih dari yang telah ia bayangkan.

Dia sudah tak mampu lagi menyembunyikan luka ini, dengan cepat dia kembali menatap Siwon

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, aku permisi." Kibum mebungkuk sekilas dan segera berlari.

"Kibummie." Siwon mencoba memanggilnya, berharap Kibum mau mendengarkannya, tapi nyatanya? Semua hanyalah kesia-siaan, karena Kibum tak lagi berada dalam jangkauan indranya.

.

.

Kibum menatap hamparan langit hitam nan kelam, tak ada bintang juga bulan yang biasa bertengger manis disana. Hanya kegelapan yang seolah benar tahu apa yang kibum rasakan.

Nafas berat kembali dia hembuskan, sesak ini begitu menganggu, sesak yang bersumber dari ingatannya tentang apa yang baru didapatkannya tadi. Hingga semuanya kegelisahannya lenyap saat satu lengan Hangeng merangkul bahunya. Kibum mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak pada sang ayah.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Kibummie?" tanyanya, ikut melihat kearah mana mata putranya itu tertuju.

"Hanya sebuah ingatan kecil." Jawabnya singkat.

Hangeng memberikan senyum hangatnya pada Kibum.

"putraku sudah dewasa nampaknya." Sahutnya.

Kibum tersenyum simpul,

"kau tahu mengapa tuhan memasan kedua mata kita didepan Kibummie?" Hangeng Nampak jauh menerawang.

"Akan sangat aneh jika diletakkan dibelakang Appa." Jawabnya asal. Dia hanya ingin menghibur diri. Menertawakan apa yang sebenarnya tak bisa ditertawakan.

"Karena tuhan berharap kita hanya akan melihat apa yang ada dihadapan kita, dia tak ingin kita meneNgok kebelakang."

Kibum terdiam dia sungguh tahu apa maksud ucapan sang Appa.

"Cukup jalani apa yang kau punya hari ini? Masa lalu biarkan berjalan dengan kenagan. Ummamu akan terus memarahiku bila melihat putranya seperti ini." Godanya pada akhirnya.

Dan Kibum hanya mampu tersenyum.

"Aku tak pernah memaksamu untuk memilih siapapun Bummie, Asal kau bahagia, itu cukup untukku, setidaknya biarkan aku memenuhi janjiku pada Ummamu." Heechul mengecup pucuk kepala kibum, menganggap kibum masihlah putra kecilnya yang sering bermanja padanya.

"Tidurlah, dan temukan siapa yang akan jadi permaisurimu." Ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Kibum.

Kibum masih berdiri diam, menatap langit malam yang perlahan mulai nampak cerah, yach dan inilah hatinya, dia harus memilih. Donghae atau sungmin? Dia sudah temukan jawabannya.

.

.

kibum tampak gagah dengan texudo putih yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Berdiri diam diatas altar yang akan membawanya pada satu kehidupan yang lebih baik. Kibum menghembuskan nafas beratnya, jika boleh jujur, ada kegugupan dihatinya.

Ini adalah hal pertama dan terakhir yang hanya akan dia lakukan sekali seumur hidupnya. Hingga pintu aula itu terbuka, menampakkan sesosok yang tampak begitu bersinar dimatanya. Seluruh perhatian tertuju pada sosok manis yang kini berada dalam gandengan leeteuk

Hangeng dan Siwon mengembangkan senyumnya saat menatap sosok yang teramat berarti bagi orang yang sangat mereka cintai.

Sementara dia, yang adalah Donghae, tengah menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang tak pernah lepas dari wajah manisnya.

Cantik.

Yach kata itulah yang Kibum sematkan untuk Donghae didalam benaknya. Langkah Donghae dan Leeteuk semakin mendekat kearah Kibum. Hingga Leeteuk mengulurkan tangan Donghae pada Kibum saat langkahnya telah mencapai altar dimana Kibum berdiri. Kibum menerima uluran tangan itu dengan senyum yang ia persembahkan untuk Leeteuk.

"Jaga dia untuk kami, Kibummie." Ucapnya saat Kibum menerima uluran tangannya.

Kibum mengangguk pasti, yach tanpa dimintapun, ia akan menjaga malaikat manis untuk keluarganya ini.

Kibum membimbing Donghae untuk berdiri sejajar dengannya, ditatapnya sejenak wajah Donghae yang masih saja tertunduk,

' ayolah Lee Donghae tak tahukah betapa manisnya wajahmu itu? Kenapa harus kau sembunyikan' bisik kibum dalam hati.

Hingga satu suara mengintrupsi semuanya. Dan saat itulah kibum mengembangkan kembali senyumnya.

'Aku telah menemukannya Umma, seseorang yang berhasil mengambil seluruh perhatianmu bahkan kau berpaling dariku untuknya, yach kau benar dia teramat berharga untuk diabaikan. seseorang yang membawa kebahagiaan untuk keluarga kita, aku akan menjaganya, yach itu janjiku, tapi lebih dari itu, aku akan hidup untuknya, membalas semua yang telah dia beri untukmu bukan hanya sebuah kebahagiaan, namun sebuah kehidupan.'

**EPILOG**

Kibum memijat tengkuknya, hampir seharian ini dia harus terus membaca setumpuk dokumen yang kini sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya.

Seminggu setelah pernikahannya dengan Donghae, kedua Appa yang super tega itu langsung menyerahkan dua perusahaan raksasa beda Negara itu padanya, bersyukurlah Kim Kibum, karena kau memiliki IQ yang sudah tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Kibum merentangkan tangannya, mencoba merilakskan tubuhnya sendiri, hingga tanpa sengaja matanya melirik kalender yang terpajang cantik diatas mejanya.

Mata Kibum sontak melebar,

'Bodoh, apa yang sejak kemarin kau pikirkan Kim Kibum.' Umpatnya dalam hati, dengan sekuat tenaga dia berlari ada harapan semoga ia tak terlambat mengucapkannya, atau semuanya berakhir dengan 'Dia' yang merajuk, dan itu sangat merepotkan, meskipun sejujurnya Kibum sama sekali tak keberatan, tapi lebih baik tidak sama sekali bukan?

Kibum turun dari mobilnya dengan seikat bunga mawar ada dalam gengamannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 11: 45 am

Lima belas menit lagi, Kibum menapakkan langkahnya dikediaman yang bisa dikatakan istana mengingat ini adalah rumah yang dibangun atas kerjasama kedua Appanya. Tapi langkah kakinya terhenti saat melihat sosok Donghae yang tengah tertidur disofa ruang tamu, Kibum segera mendekat, mengusap lembut wajah lelap Donghae.

"Kenapa menungguku?" ucapnya lirih, dikecupnya bibir plum itu. "Selamat ulang tahun, maaf aku melupakannya." Ucapnya lagi. Diangkatnya tubuh Donghae yang terasa agak berat, mungkin menjadi istri seorang Kim Kibum benar-benar membuatnya nyaman. Dan kibum mengembangkan senyum dari apa yang dipikirkannya sendiri.

Dibaringkannya Donghae diranjang mereka, tapi nyatanya, Donghae telah membuka matanya.

"Kibummie~." Sapanya lirih.

"Kau bangun? Maaf, tidurlah lagi, aku akan ganti baju dulu." Sahutnya setelah kembali mengecup bibir Donghae.

Tapi nampaknya donghae tak mengindahkan perintah Kibum, karena kini, Dia mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang, menatap kibum yang tengah mengambil baju gantinya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kibum, tapi Donghae hanya menggeleng, masih tetap bertahan dengan mukanya yang ditekuk. Apa Donghae Kesal karena Kibum tak ingat hari ulang tahunnya? Entahlah

Perlahan Kibum mendekat kearah Donghae, mendudukkan dirinya disamping Donghae. Kembali mengecup bibir manis itu.

"Maaf aku tak memberikan hadiah untukmu hari ini, kau tahu aku.." Kibum belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, namun Donghae sudah meletakkan sebelah tangannya diatas perut rata Donghae.

"Aku sudah dapatkan hadiah terbaikku, darimu juga dari Tuhan." Ucapnya dengan senyum mengembang, Kibum mengernyikan keningnya, tak mengerti. Namun selang beberapa saat, seketika matanya melebar, dengan senyum yang juga melebar.

"K..kau.." Kibum Nampak tergagap, namun dengan senyum yang semakin melebar Donghae segera mengangguk. Tak membuang waktu lagi, Kibum segera membawa Donghae dalam dekapannya.

"Terima kasih Hae~." Ucapnya mendapat anggukan dari Donghae. Kibum melepas dekapannya, menanamkan berkali kali kecupan diwajah Donghae, Entahlah dia terlalu bahagia saat ini, kembali didekapnya Donghae lebih erat, hingga…

"Bummie, mandilah, Kau bau~." Rajuknya seraya mendorong Kibum menjauh darinya. Tapi Kibum tak mengindahkan itu karena kini, kembali didekapnya Donghae.

"Saranghae~." Bisiknya Lirih

"Nado." Jawab Donghae dengan wajah yang merona hebat.

Ayolah Lee Donghae…. Ini bukan kali pertama Kibum mengatakannya padamu.

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

Akhirnya selesai jugaaa~ * kopral sambil goyang kayang xDD

Bwahahahahahahaaha~ maap yach kalo mengecewakan, pan saya amatir T_T

tapi kalo saya pikir lagi ini cerita aslinya kisah Sihancul deh nampaknya bukan Kihaemin, bener kagak?

efek kebanyakan dengerin lagu haru harunya big bang sama froun younya jyj. berasa cocok xDD

ini chap nguras segalanya, dan ini chap paling panjang dalam sejarah karya tulis saya!

alah terserah deh, yang penting udah SELESAI ^^

.

.

.

Terakhir mau bilang terima kasih banyak untu semuanya, atas dukungan dan Ripiunya

"Gomapta" ^^

**Shetea vhateamach/ Yulika19343382/ Ifah Lubis/ Eonnie Lee Suhae ^^/ dew'yellow/ LeeHaeIn lhi/ Arum Junnie/ Kim Ri Ha/ Aiccyah hangsang sparkyu 128/ YeolMaSu/ Gigia.**

**Jeongmal Gomawoyo~**

**See you ~**


	8. Sequel : Love That I Need

Tiba-tiba update yang beginian gara-gara liat Attack On The Pin Up Boys... T^T

Sumpah itu pelem... punya KiHae... .

Saya beneran kangen mereka bareng lagi T^T

Kapan? Kapan? Kapan?

Banyak omong dah *maap curhat g penting ^^a

So? Buat yang mau baca.. Silahkan ^^

.

.

.

Donghae tengah berguling kesana kemari diatas ranjangnya, tak ada yang ia kerjakan padahal jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Matanya seakan enggan terpejam sesaat setelah ia sampaikan satu kado istimewa yang ia miliki pada sang suami dihari ulang tahunnya ini.

Helaan nafas meluncur dari sosoknya, matanya terus menatap kearah pintu kamar mandi, tempat Kibum tengah menyelesaikan urusannya. Sesekali Donghae akan menatap jam dinding yang terasa berjalan terlalu lama.

Perlahan dia palingkan wajahnya pada deretan rak lebar tempat beberapa buku koleksi Kibum yang tertata rapi disana, Donghae kemudian bangkit, berjalan mendekat kearah sana, dia telusuri tiap buku yang berjajar, hanya dia baca judul dan nama pengarang yang tertera disisi buka tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk membukannya.

'Apa saja yang selama ini dibaca Kibummie.' Gumamnya saat tak satupun dari sekian banyak yang ia baca bisa ia fahami. Hingga sapuan pandangannya terarah pada buku tebal berwarna putih. Donghae mencoba menggapainya, mengingat buku itu berada dideretan paling atas. Dengan sedikit berjinjit akhrinya buku itu jatuh ditangannya.

Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, bukan buku ternyata. Melainkan sebuah album foto dengan tulisan 'My Promise' dicovernya. Donghae tampak berfikir, bolehkah dia membukanya? Ini bisa jadi koleksi pribadi milik Kibum, tapi…. Tidak bolehkah dirinya tahu?

Rasa penasaran lebih mendominasi relung hatinya dibanding keraguan atas hak izin. Perlahan Donghae membuka album foto itu. Hanya ada sebuah tulisan

'_Jangan melihat bagaimana cara kita menyempurnakan cinta, Tapi lihatlah, bagaimana cara cinta menyempurnakan kita. ' _

Seulaas senyum tercetat dibibir plum Donghae, matanya berbinar saat menatap barisan kata itu, lembar kedua dia buka, dan yang terlihat disana adalah sosok sang Cinderella Umma. Wajah ayunya nampak menawan dengan seutas senyum tipis. Cantik, yach bahkan sangat cantik bila dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya atau mungkin bisa dikatakan dialah yang tercantik.

Senyum kembali tercetak diwajah Donghae. Ada perasaan rindu yang tiba-tiba terapung kepermukaan saat wajah itu tertangkap retina matanya. Diusapnya perlahan wajah cantik dalam gambar itu.

"Bogoshippo." Lirinya.

Tak ingin berlama dengan pemandangan yang akan membuatnya menangis. Donghae membalik halaman selanjutnya, terlihat Hangeng dan Siwon yang tengah memeluk hangat Kibum dihari pernikahan mereka. Binar kebahagiaan terlihat jelas disetiap mata yang ada disana baik itu milik Siwon, Hangeng, maupun Kibum. Senyum menawan tiga orang rupawan itu dipastikan mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut. Dan tampaknya Donghae memang harus mengakui bahwa, dirinya begitu menyukai senyum dingin Kibum.

Senyum tak pernah terlepas dari wajah Donghae Hingga halaman selanjutnya yang ia buka, menyeretnya kembali dihari pernikahannya dengan Kibum.

Flash back

"Donghae-ah… Cukkhae." Hyukjae berseru girang dan langsung memeluk simanis yang tampak sangat cantik dihari pernikahannya.

Donghae hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukan hangat sang sahabat.

"Gomapta." Balasnya.

"FISHY!" Minho, Taemin, Key, serta Luhan langsung berlari kearah Donghae, memeluk setiap sudut dari tubuh Donghae yang dapat mereka rengkuh.

"Fishy cantik." Puji Taemin saat wajahnya mendongkak untuk sekedar menatap Donghae.

"Jeongmalyo?" Donghae seolah meminta kepastian, "NE….." Kor panjang disertai anggukan semangat tercipta dari keempat anak kecil itu.

"Mana Namjachingu Fishy?" Luhan mengeluarkan kembali suaranya, matanya membidik setiap sisi, mencari keberadaan sang mempelai pria yang dulu sempat diteriakinya sebagai namjachingu tampan Donghae.

Donghae nampak ikut menyapu pandangannya kesetiap penjuru, dia hendak membuka mulut jika saja tatapan matanya tak menagkap sosok Kibum yang tengah bercengkrama dengan sosok manis yang dulu sempat dilihatnya bersama Kibum dipusat perbelanjaan. Mereka terlihat akrab dengan wajah keduanya yang sumringah juga gerak tubuh yang menandakan bahwa mereka memang terlihat sangat dekat.

Flash back end

Donghae cukup lama tertegun saat menatap foto itu, foto pernikahan mereka, tidah hanya berdua tapi dengan beberapa undangan dan salah satunya adalah sosok manis yang berdiri disamping Kibum ini, ada perasaan aneh yang tiba-tiba masuk, menyesakkan dadanya, entah rasa takut atau apa, Donghaepun tak tahu. Dari sekian banyak foto pernikahan mereka, kenapa harus foto ini yang ada dilembar ketiga? Kenapa bukan hanya fotonya dengan Kibum saja? Apa Kibum menyukai sosok manis ini? Lalu kenapa ia menikahi Donghae? Hatinya bergemuruh, setelah sekian lama mengapa baru kali ini ia tersadar jika dulu, ia belum menanyakan hal ini pada Kibum. Matanya mulai tergenangi air mata, tangan yang dia gunakan untuk membawa album foto itu gemetar. Donghae ingin sekali menagis saat ini, entahlah, dia yang terlalu sensitive atau memang sudah sewajarnya hal ini terjadi.

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan setelan kaos oblong dan celana pendek, dia cukup terkejut karena mendapati Donghae masih belum tidur. Justru berdiri didepan rak koleksi bukunya

'Apa dia tak lelah?' seulas senyum tercetak diwajah tampannya.

"Kenapa belum tidur Hae?" kibum menyelipkan kedua lengannya melingkar dipinggang Donghae, dagunya ia tumpuhkan dibahu Donghae, melesakkan kepalanya diceruk leher Donghae. Menghirup harum tubuh orang terkasihnya.

Donghae yang terkejut dengan perbuatan Kibum yang tiba-tiba, membuat album yang dibawanya terjatuh. Kibum melirik sekilas album yang terjatuh itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan album itu Hae?"

"Tidak ada." Donghae segera melepas rengkuhan Kibum, mengambil album itu dan mengembalikannya asal.

Donghae memberanikan diri menatap Kibum, menahan gejolak hatinya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas.

"Kibummie, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" ucapnya lirih.

"Hmm." Kibum hanya menapat Donghae, menunggu bibir manis itu mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Apa kau mencintaiku saat kita menikah dulu?" meski sedikit ragu, akhirnya kata itu terlontar juga, Donghae menunduk, menunggu jawaban dari Kibum.

Kibum yang mendapat pertanyaan yang lucu menurutnya itu hanya tersenyum. Terbesit dihatinya untuk sedikit mengusili sosok manis dihadapannya ini.

"Entahlah, Aku juga tak tahu." Jawabnya dengan wajah santai. Donghae mendongkak, menatap Kibum dengan pelupuk mata yang sudah digenangi air mata.

Kibum cukup kaget saat mendapati tanggapan Donghae akan seperti ini.

"Hae, a..aku." Kibum hendak berujar namun

Bugh.

Dengan kemarahan yang sudah tak terbendung lagi. Donghae menghantam dada Kibum dengan keras.

"Auu… itu sakit sayang." Rancaunya, namun tak Donghae hiraukan, dia sudah merebahkan tubuhnya, membenamkan wajah manisnya dibalik bantal dengan tubuh yang membelakangi Kibum.

"Donghae-ah." Kibum ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Donghae, diusapnya pelan punggung Donghae.

"Apakah hal itu begitu penting untukmu? Itu hanya masa lalu Hae." Ucapnya pelan.

"Itu adalah hal paling penting untukku Bummie, aku tak ingin menikah dengan orang yang tak mencintaiku juga. Aku hanya tak ingin kau meninggalkanku seperti Cinderella Umma." Meski lirih dan terhalang oleh bantal yang menyembunyikan sosoknya, tapi Kibum dapat mendengar dengan jelas, Hatinya sempat tertohok akan ungkapan Donghae, Dia tahu apa yang Donghae maksudkan disini. Bukan arti dari kata sebenarnya yang ia ungkapkan, bukan sebagaimana Heechul meninggalkannya, melainkan sebagai ungkapan tentang Heechul yang meninggalkan Siwon. Yach tak ada cinta dipernikahan kedua orang tuanya itu, dan itu memang berdampak besar bagi kehidupan mereka seterusnya. Tapi tidak bisakah Donghae berfikir?

"Itu tak mungkin terjadi Hae. Kita memiliki kehidupan yang berbeda dengan mereka."

Donghae segera bangkit, menatap nanar Kibum dengan genangan air mata yang sungguh menyayat hati sosok dihadapannya.

"Apanya yang berbeda? Kau menyukainya, tapi kenapa kau menikahiku." Donghae memekik, air matanya kembali mengalir. Kibum hanya mampu menghembuskan nafas berat. Perlahan kedua tangannya menangkup wajah Donghae, mengusap lelehan air mata yang juga membuat hatinya terluka.

"Hae dengarkan aku. Aku mungkin memang tak yakin apa aku mencintaimu saat kita menikah dulu, tapi bukan berarti aku tak mencintaimu sampai saat ini, cinta bisa aku rasakan setelah kita menikah, tidakkah dia cukup menjadi bukti bahwa aku mencintaimu?" kibum melepaskan satu tangannya dari wajah Donghae, mengusap perut rata Donghae yang menyimpan buah cinta mereka.

Donghae masih terisak, dia belum puas akan jawaban Kibum. Dia masih terus menatap tajam kearah sang suami, Kibum yang tampak mengerti dengan tatapan itu beranjak dari ranjangnya, mengambil kembali album yang tadi sempat Donghae lihat dan kembali duduk dihadapan Donghae.

"Hae, dengarkan aku." Kibum menatap sendu Donghae yang jusrtu balas menatap tajam kearahnya.

Kibum memandang album foto dalam pangkuannya,

"Kau tahu mengapa aku menulis promise disini?" Dia tatap Donghae sebentar yang hanya menggeleng samar.

"Karena didalam sinilah aku mengikat janji. Pada Orang-orang terpenting dalam hidupku."

Kibum nampak berfokus pada album foto itu, tak lagi menatap Donghae yang dia yakini juga pasti tengah menatap album foto dalam pangkuannya.

Lembar pertama ia buka, kalimat itu tak ia baca, karena dia sudah tahu apa isinya. Dia lewatkan itu, membalik pada lembar kedua.

"Aku bejanji padanya saat usiaku baru sepuluh tahun, dimalam terakhir aku bersamanya, sesaat sebelum dia meninggalkanku." Tatapan sendu itu menampilkan senyum samar, Donghae tahu, itu menyakitkan bagi Kibum. Matanya kini menatap prihatin Kibum, meski itu tak ia tunjukkan dengan nyata.

Ia balik halaman selanjutnya fotonya bersama keduah Ayahnya.

"Pada merekapun aku ungkapkan janji, atas pengorbanan mereka selama ini." Senyum kebanggan Kibum pancarkan untuk dua sosok tampan yang mengapitnya.

Halaman selanjutnya Kibum buka, dia alihkan pandangannya kearah Donghae. Yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

Kibum tersenyum tipis, akhirnya dia tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku meletakkan gambar ini dihalaman ketiganya?" Kibum kembali menatap Donghae sekilas, Donghae bergeming hanya terus menatap Kibum, menunggu apa yang akan dia ungkapkan.

"Aku meletakkan foto ini dilembar ketiga bukan karena aku menyukai Sungmin." Dia tunjuk foto Sungmin yang memang berdiri merapat disampingnya.

"Tapi karena aku menemukan keluargaku disini." Jawabnya dengan senyum haru. Donghae menatap Kibum dengan kerut didahinya, menuntuk penjelasan lebih pada Kibum.

"Tidakkah kau lihat, mereka adalah orang-orang terdekat kita?" Kibum menunjuk semua gambar difoto itu. Dan Donghae, dia baru menyadarinya, yach foto itu, memang potret sebuah keluarga besar, dimana ada Ummanya dan Hyukjae, juga beberapa anak panti, disisi lain ada Siwon, Hangeng, Leeteuk, Sungmin dan beberapa orang yang memeng cukup Donghae kenal dengan baik.

"Akupun berjanji didepan mereka, aku berjanji untuk selalu mencintai Dia." Kibum membalik album foto dilembar selanjutnya, dan betapa terkejutnya Donghae saat mendapati potret dilembar keempat itu, itu adalah potret dirinya sendiri yang tengah tersenyum manis, amat manis dan Kibum menarik lebar kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Dia adalah alasan dibalik semua janjiku. Bahkan kini aku berjanji untuk menjaga 'Dia' padanya. Meski harus kuakui bahwa, awalnya akupun tak yakin akan janji itu." Tambahnya. Donghae menunduk dalam, menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Kibum.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." samar terdengar isak, dan Kibum tahu bahkan sangat tahu jika kini Donghaenya kembali menangis.

"Hae." Kibum tarik lengan Donghae, membawanya pada satu dekapan hangat.

"Uljima," ujarnya seraya mengusap sayang punggung Donghae

Kibum tersenyum simpul saat kembali teringat akan ungkapan Donghae sebelumnya

"Apa kau begitu mencintaiku hingga kau takut aku akan meninggalkanmu?" ucapnya pelan, dan Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kibum, tak luput satu pukulan kecil didadanya akan ungkapan yang membuat Donghae merona.

"Kau membohongiku." Cicitnya teredam bahu Kibum.

"Aku tak pernah membohongimu sayang." Kibum kecup sayang pucuk kepala Donghae

Perlahan kibum membawa Donghae berbaring tanpa melepas dekapannya.

"Istirahatlah, aku tahu kau lelah. Dan ini sudah sangat larut." Kibum terus mengusap punggung Donghae, menenangkan dia hingga tak lagi terdengar isak, kibum tersenyum saat menyadari Donghaenya telah terlelap.

"Jaljayo." Ucapnya lirih dan ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya kala sinar mentari menerobos masuk, menyinari wajah lelahnya juga Kibum yang masih setia mendekapnya. Donghae menarik senyum tipis kala mendapati Kibum masih terlelap, Kibumnya pasti sangat lelah.

Donghae merangkak naik, sedikit mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kibum yang tampak damai dibawah alam sadarnya.

CUP

Donghae daratkan bibir tipisnya diatas bibir Kibum, mengecupnya dengan cukup lama, membuat Kibum menggerakkan matanya gelisah, terusik akan sikap Donghae, namun inilah tujuannya. Kibum tersenyum kala mendapati Donghae yang tak juga melepas ciumannya. Perlahan Kibum mengangkat tangannya, meraih tengkuk Donghae, sedikit menekannya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Donghae Meremas piyama Kibum kala sesak mulai menjarainya. Perlahan Kibum melepaskan tautan bibir keduanya.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Donghae.

"Selamat pagi sayang, bersemangat sekali untuk mendapat morning kissmu." Goda Kibum

Dan itu sukses membuat Donghae merona.

Cup

Kembali Kibum kecup singkat bibir merah itu,

"Kau manis." Ungkapnya lagi yang lantas mendapat cubitan kecil dilengannya dari Donghae

"Kibummie.."

"Hmm."

"Jangan kekantor yach." Donghae menatap Kibum. Menampakkan Fishy eyes yang amat sangat susah untuk ditampik.

"Akan ada rapat dengan Appa hari ini sayang."

"Ayolah….. Dia yang meminta." Donghae masih keukeh, menjadikan sang buah hati yang masih dalam rahimnya itu sebagai alasan.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya. Jikalau sang Appa saja mampu meninggalkan rapat pentingnya hanya untuk menemani Donghae berbelanja, mengapa Ia tidak, toh Appanya tak akan marah jika segala alasannya adalah Donghae.

"Arrasso." Ucapnya dengan senyum pembunuhnya.

"Yee… Gomawo." Satu kecupan Donghae tanamkan disebelah pipi Kibum. Juga sebuah pelukan hangat untuknya.

.

.

.

.

Apa ini? Saya juga g tahu...

Awalnya mau jelasin gimana ceritanya Abang saya ini bisa milih Donghae. Eh tapi kok malah begini yach?

saya juga ogah tahu...

terlampau frustasi antara mikirin si Abang sama bininya juga Daddy dan Mommy?

Akhhh... saya makin g jelas -_-"

ya Sudahlah.

ada yang minat kasih saya Obat?

tulis dikotak yach.. sehurup juga boyeh ^^


End file.
